Female Gundam Pilots
by Feline-sisters21
Summary: RePost Wufei's sister Stacie and Tenko A girl with her own secret's. AU R&R Rated for Later Yaoi QuatrexTrowa. Done for good. Finally.
1. Chapter 1

The Female Gundam Pilots

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the gundam characters. But all the other original characters are mine.

Imagine coming home from school and walking up just in time to see your parents get shot. Shot by the military for being outside, while they are doing a community search. Imagine seeing this while you are only five years old. You have an older brother that is about four to seven years old. Think of what that would do to you, while you are that young, and can't understand what is happening around you. Well, I can tell you what it's like, because I have been through it. My name is Stacie Yuy Barton. I'm the little sister to Wufei Chang, and we have a past that only are friends and family know about. My brother is one of those brothers that would do anything to protect you. He would fight the other kids in the neighborhood, and beat them all to protect me. He would beat up kids in my school, if I came home with a black eye. You wouldn't believe how scared the kids were of my big brother. One day, I came running up crying, because some kids in my school were about to beat me up.

(Flashback)

Wufei: Stacie what's wrong are you hurt? Why are you crying?

Stacie: The boys at my school are saying they are going to beat me up. I already got my arm hurt by one see.

Wufei: Let me see. (Grabs arm and looks at it.) It's broken alright they are going to get it now.

Stacie: Fei I go home right now so mommy and daddy no worry.

Wufei: Alright tell them I will be home soon. Get home and don't worry.

(Flashback ends)

He did beat up the boys, but I ended up with a broken arm and an eye that was black and blue. He was furious. But after our parents died we were orphans. We lived in an orphanage for a few years. Then my brother married Nataku. She was so nice. She helped me when I needed help with homework, and never let anyone tell me that I can't do something because I am a girl. When school was out for the day, I came home did homework, chores then played or trained with my new big sis. But that all changed one day.

The colony was under attack, and my big sis, wanted make sure that the colony was safe. She fought long and hard, but ended up dieing in the end. When she got back to the field where she started she died. That was it for Fei. He needed to take revenge for all that happened in our lives. He was pissed that his wife was dead. So, he went and fought in the war leaving me behind. I was very upset my self. By now I was sixteen. I was ready to fight in the war, my heart needed to take out the stored anger that was hidden in it. I needed revenge for the death of my family. The need for my brother to leave me alone and in grief. What was I going to do if I didn't fight in the war? While looking for an adoptive family for me the scientists said that they needed another pilot for the latest Gundam that they built. The Gundam's name was Shadow Queen. It had stealth that was caused by a cloth. It was a perfect stealth no radar or eye could see it. At least until the cloth is torn, or Shadow Queen comes out of it. Then it is generally too late. I heard them talking once.

(Flashback)

Dr. J: We need another pilot and we need to find one quickly. Gundam Shadow Queen has the mobile Trace System and we need to get that system in motion soon. Plus we need one more female pilot for her.

(Flashback ends)

When the Docs said that, I signed up, even though my brother wanted me to not get involved in the war. I had no choice but to get involved. I wanted to take my revenge on Oz for killing my mother and father. Plus they killed my big sister that I loved, and looked up to for help when Wufei wouldn't help. Then Oz continued the war, and that made Wufei leave me behind. What was I supposed to do wait, for the news my big brother was killed in the fight to save the colonies? I wanted a piece of the action. So, I signed up to fight. The next day I started my training. They had me train with fire arms and hand to hand combat. Plus I learned to fight with a sword. But my life was going to change very soon.

I was in the firing range when I noticed that there was someone in the range next to me. I peeked around the back and noticed that it was a teenage guy. He had short brown hair, and was wearing spandex shorts and a green tank top. It was Heero Yuy, I didn't know his name yet. All I thought was that he was cute. But I went back to my own range. Little did I know he saw me starring at him. Heero and I had been hitting the target in the same spot for an hour, and the scientists noticed this. They came to me first.

(Flashback)

Dr. J: Stacie amazing you have the ability hit of an assassin, and you never have once hit a target in the shoulder or leg unless instructed to do so. You are remarkable.

Stacie: Thanks, now I need to report to the gym and work on some of my combat skills if you would excuse me.

(Flashback Ends)

Heero was the next that they talked to, he let them compliment him then he came after me. He ran up and grabbed my shoulder. Startled I flipped him over and he landed on his back. Then I was looking straight into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes. He just laughed. I was thinking he had lost his mind. He stood up and smiled. I was confused. I just knocked him on the ground and he was smiling at me. He just met me and he acts as if he knows me.

(Flashback)

Heero: I am guessing I startled you a bit.

Stacie: Yeah! Sorry you caught me off guard. I didn't mean to hurt you. My name is Stacie.

Heero: My name is Heero. I have to guess you weren't trying on that. It didn't hurt and knowing how they train people it should have.

Stacie: Your acting like we have met before and I just met you.

Heero: Sorry. I would like to get to know you though.

(Flashback Ends)

This to remind you is a Heero that no one knows of. He is kind and gentle when he knows it is best to be. He still had his humanity. He is the one that I fell for. Not right away but I did eventually. He wanted to follow me but the scientists stopped him.

(Flashback)

Dr. J: Heero I see you have met our new pilot. She is amazing isn't she?

Heero: Yeah she is.

Dr. J: Heero she is our new weapon. She is similar to you in the fact that she is an assassin. One difference is the gender. The other is that she can fight in all sorts of combat. Ranging from mobile suit to one on one is that not amazing to you? Plus she is a quick study. To top it off she is stunning in the looks department.

Heero: Yeah I need to go take care of something quickly. Will you excuse me?

Doctors: Sure go and do what you need to.

Heero: (As he is running to catch me) Hey wait up will you I have to ask you something.

Stacie: Yeah what?

(Flashback ends)

He was trying to catch his breath when he caught up to me finally. He noticed that I had not been to the gym yet. He wanted me to come with him to the store. It was just an excuse to get out of the Doctors grasp. They would stop him from doing what he was about to do. This by the way was asking me out. He had fallen in love with me.

(Flashback)

Heero: Will you come to the store with me?

Stacie: Sure. Are you…..never mind.

Heero: Alright come on we need to get going.

Stacie: Hey don't rip my arm off.

(Flashback Ends)

He got to the car quick. The Scientists had seen him asking me to go with him to the store and wanted to stop him. But he got out of there way to quick. He started to drive away from the base we were at. Then he just stopped the car. Resisting the temptation to grab me and kiss me right their. You could see it clearly in his majestic cobalt eyes that he was resisting the temptation with all his might.

(Flashback)

Heero do me a favor and lean forward.

Stacie: Alright.?

Heero: (Rips a camera off the wall. Then goes into the back and gets rid of those Cameras. Obviously he didn't want the Scientists to know he was in love otherwise he wouldn't rip out all the cameras. By the way there was a total of five cameras. Two in back and he got rid of three in front. One on his side one behind the mirror and the one by me.) Hey I have a couple questions for you.

Stacie: What are they?

Heero: One why did you peek in on my range? You are not supposed to do that.

Stacie: I saw your target and I wanted to see who was in there with me. I thought that I was the only one there. That's why I looked I was curious.

Heero: Fair enough. Second what would you say if I asked you out right now? I'm just curious.

Stacie: Number one I think I might faint because I really wouldn't be expecting it. (Heero laughs) Two I would say we have to get to know each other better because I did just meet you and all but to tell you the truth I do think you are very attractive.

Heero: Well let's get to know each other because one day I might just ask you out. Because you are attractive as well and I would love to be the guy you say is your boyfriend.

(Flashback Ends)

(Author's Note: I know this doesn't sound like Heero but he did just find a girl that is totally amazing to him. So what would you do if you met someone like that? Let's just say attitude change when she is near.)

We went to the store and he decided to just talk to me. We laughed and just talked. But when we got back he was told that he was in trouble for removing the cameras. He did as told and ran a couple laps of the harder obstacle course. Then we started the gym. He and I as time went on for about two weeks got to become great friends. For three days we were friends with privileges and we hung out in the spare time we had. While training got harder we had more spare time. I had been there six months.

After the two weeks he asked me out. It was raining so no out side training. We spent our time inside studying the different languages we might run into. At lunch we sat together and ate what we had. Then he walked outside with me to a spot we had.

(Flashback)

Heero: Stacie I told that one day I might just ask you out right?

Stacie: Yeah that was two weeks ago. Why?

Heero: You're all wet. You're drenched. Here let's get under the tree more so we can get covered more.

Stacie: Alright yeah. I can't stand to get too wet.

Heero: (As we stood he kissed me right on the lips. It was a deep passionate kiss. The kiss he been longing to give me for these last two weeks. As he kissed me slowly as to not startle me he wrapped his arms around my waist. I let him wrap his strong arms around me. The moment seemed to last forever. He broke the kiss.) Will you go out with me? I have waited and can't wait any longer I'm sorry I should…

Stacie: (I put my index and middle fingers on his lips and he stopped talking.) Yes I will go out with you.

(Flashback Ends)

He caught me off guard with the kiss. I didn't catch that he was trying to distract me. But he got his wish of dating me. We were always walking hand in hand. This didn't bother the Scientists because we had been close and there was no difference from before except we were dating and could be truly called boyfriend and girlfriend. The family that adopted me was nice but they didn't understand me. They were upset that I had a boyfriend and that I was involved in the war. But they didn't hold that against me.

Heero now was leaving to go to earth and was going to try and stop the war before I had to get involved. He kissed me and left. I was told it was not only him there were others down there. The names are : Tenko, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and my big brother Wufei. But when he left I didn't realize that my troubles with family and friends were just beginning. There was no way I could have predicted what laid ahead. I would have to enter the war. What the trouble is I can not tell. For if I did I would have to kill you.

Till next time.

DarkenaNeko

Author's Note: Should I keep the two together because she may have issues later. Please review this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

7

_**Chapter Two**_

Now that I have your attention you can see through these many years I have changed. From an innocent little girl to a grown and powerful girl with a hidden talent of killing for a simple bit of revenge on the ones who killed my family. But what you don't realize is that me and my brother aren't human at all we are the few of the last survivors of a dying race. We are red dragons. Don't believe me I will produce evidence later. But back to my story. As I said in the last chapter Heero had gone to earth in Operation Meteor. He was one of five Gundams sent to earth to end the war between the Earth and the space colonies. I was back in the colonies waiting for my chance to leave. Tenko another female pilot was already down there taking care of part of the northwest area. This is where my new adoptive family was. There I would enroll in a local school under the name Carrissa. Not my birth name of Stacie. Before I left Heero came back. Here is where my life took a twist.

Heero had come back for a short time and had news for me. I was already confused because he was keeping me at a distance. He was about to break my heart. I didn't need anymore emotional weight. He was about to deliver a blow that was going to change me forever. I would become emotionally unstable after this.

(Flashback)

Heero: Stacie I have to tell you something. But I don't want to hurt you because of it.

Stacie: What is it Heero?

Heero: I'm breaking up with you. I have found someone else. Sorry.

(Flashback end)

From that one day on I was a walking wreck I ran straight to my gundam and headed out on my mission. But there was one problem about what just happened. See Heero was not the only one back. My big brother Wufei was back as well. He saw this whole thing and was not to happy with Heero. He was about to kick his butt when I stopped him. I didn't want him physically hurt. I just wanted to get away and do my job. I ran to my gundam and left. I was depressed and angry. On top of that I wanted revenge. This was not the best condition to go on a mission in. But my mind was set and I was going to complete it.

I was sent to assassinate the Oz leader Trieze Khushranada. I had no idea about what or who was his guards. Because little did I know or expect that he had a mind reader for a guard. The guards name Kento Fire Reaver Strife. This is Tenko's twin brother. But that isn't half of it. I was in the position looking for a chance to fire when I heard his gun get cocked at the back of my head. I dropped my gun and stood with my hands up.

(Flashback)

Kento: Turn around and face me.

Stacie: Alright not so pushy I have not harmed anyone I'm a hired guard to watch the stands.

Kento: Sorry don't believe you I can tell your lying. You can't pull a fast one on me.

Stacie: Damn you read minds. That's how you knew. Darn then you should know what's about to happen ne…

(Flashback ends)

He knocked me out. I was hit in the head but slowly something was growing in side saying he may help me one day. Even though he is my enemy. But I didn't hear that little voice. Right now I was caught and a liability. I would rather die then give away the info on the other gundams plus I knew only where one was. So I thought I did any way. She was actually waiting for me to come out. While she was waiting she read her brothers mind. Then she found out that he was thinking about me in a way that I only wanted one man to think about me. That man was Heero.

Thoughts

Kento: Man is that girl a babe. To bad Trieze will want her because I would like to have her. She is one good looking girl. I didn't know girls fought for the colonies. Especially such hot ones. I wonder if she has someone. All well.

Thoughts end

I woke to find my self tied to a chair and a gun in my face. It was Kento making sure I wasn't going to leave. He was also reading my mind as I slept. He saw me dream about my childhood and the day my mom and dad were killed. He understood why I wanted Oz dead. Tenko saw this and also understood my hatred of Oz. She saw a little boy holding me and heard me call him Fei. She then thought that it was my big brother. She was right but didn't realize that she was about to meet him. Change that she had already met him. But now that I was awake Trieze entered the room to chat with me.

(Flashback)

Trieze: I have a deal to make with you.

Stacie: What would that be?

Trieze: If you dat…

Stacie: No! One I don't know you well enough. Two you're the one holding me here. I don't date under pressure.

Trieze: What I the world are you still doing here for then?

Stacie: Good question. I guess I will be leaving. See Ya loser!

(Flashback End)

With that I broke the chair and ran. Kento pathetically tried to catch me. He didn't want to piss his older twin sister off. Considering what she could do to him. So he let me get away but not unscathed. He shot me once in the leg. But Tenko caught me in her gundam. The Gundams name is Vampire Gundam. One of the better creations. It also has the mobile trace system and it is a lot faster in reaction speed then the first five are. But that didn't matter considering she only wanted to help me escape. She took me to her stronghold where my big brother was waiting to have a few words.

See he wasn't to happy about the whole idea of me being involved in the war. He wanted me to remain peaceful all my life. But how could I when everything and everyone I loved was taken away from me because of the war. I had to do something so there would be need for this to happen again. No one else would have to suffer again. There would not be another Stacie Chang. A girl with two personalities. One completely innocent the other totally dark and dedicated to fighting. I went inside to find a totally angry Wufei. He came up totally made and looked as if he could burst.

(Flashback)

Stacie: Fei?

Wufei: Don't Fei me. Why are you…?

Tenko: (Tenko just interrupted him by kissing him on the lips. She doesn't want him to hurt anyone.) She has the right to fight for revenge to. That's all she wants.

Wufei: How did you know me and her are brother and sister?

Tenko: I read her mind while she was out and saw her dream. It was about her childhood and I saw a cute little boy with your attitude. He was protecting his little sister from the danger across the street. Then I hear the name "Fei" and I knew it was you. Don't get to mad at her for wanting to make her own Justice Fei.

Wufei: Your right. But I can't help but be mad for her not telling me she is involved with the war.

Tenko: True but she probably knew you would say know and that would be that. Plus then this would happen because she went behind your back and did it anyway. So she did this. Back to what I'm trying to say. She doesn't need any more pain she has enough with Heero dumping her. She needs comfort.

Stacie: I'm right here you don't need to act like I'm not. Plus I'm fine I'm over Heero. He left me there isn't anything I can do. I'm over him. I have to go I have a mission to complete.

Wufei: No you are going no where.

Stacie: GET OUT OF MY WAY!

Wufei: You can't even look me in the eye when you say your fine. Because you are still in pain. He hurt you and left you alone like I did. You have no one there. You need time to let go.

Stacie: I'M FINE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY IT! LET ME GO BEFORE I HURT YOU!

Wufei: Stacie.

(Flashback End)

I was still hurting from when Heero left because he hurt me deep down inside. I was now about on the brink of total break down. I was no longer going to be able to hold back when it came to breaking down. I left and head for my foster home till I heard my next mission. At least there I was able to have some what of a good time while my friends were near. Little did I know that Tenko came to the same school as me. She came and surprised me. I saw her and went to leave but she caught up to me.

(Flashback)

Tenko: Hey Stacie look I'm sorry for earlier but I just don't want you to be blinded by your own anger and do something stupid Kay.

Stacie: I'm fine I told you before I'm fine alright. I have to get to class. EVERYONE DOWN!

(Flashback End)

Right then a blast shattered the window and blasted a few tables back. Two students died. Though I was not hurt I was wishing that it was me not them they did nothing to deserve that death. I on the other hand was a cold blooded killer. Killing people to end a war for my own revenge. Innocent lives were taken at my hands. I deserved to die. At least that is what I thought. The one who blasted the place sky high was Kento looking for me because Trieze wanted to talk with me and his sister had leaked that I went to her school. Kento came in holding a gun when Tenko stood up and distracted him while I tried to leave. I forgot that he was a telepath. He looked past her and saw me running.

(Flashback)

Kento: Hey wait right there.

Stacie: Sorry, I have to run. Can't stay and talk. BYE!

Kento: OOOHHH NOO you don't. I thought you might try to run. So I came prepared. You have to talk to mister Trieze. He has a little surprise for you.

Stacie: I want nothing to do with anyone from Oz. They ruined my life. They are the reason the only family I have is my brother and he is fighting in the war.

Kento: You heard me. What are you?

Stacie: I have good hearing and I'm not quit Human.

Kento: I couldn't tell. Even more interesting Info.

(Flashback)

Thoughts

Kento: Oh man that makes me want her more why is she so good looking. I want her and I barely know her name. This is totally bad considering my hands are sweating because I don't want hurt this girl even more than she already is.

Tenko: KENTO FIRE REAVER! I can't believe you are thinking like this about a girl you have basically just met. You baka.

Kento: Tenko what do you think you are doing reading my mind. I'm trying to have a private moment in my thoughts.

Tenko: This is the girl I consider my little sister considering I am dating her older brother. I would appreciate it if you keep your Oz hands off her. Plus she just lost her boyfriend and now is unstable emotionally. She needs time to recuperate from it. She is not going to let it show but you can tell she still loves her last boyfriend.

Kento: I noticed I have read her mind be for. He is so stupid to make a promise that you can't keep. Then go on and break her hurt when he knew that she wouldn't be able to take it. He is so cruel. I want to find him and… what am I saying? She isn't my girl though I may… no she hates Oz soldiers.

Tenko: You are a hope less case. Stupid twin.

Thoughts End

I had been long gone. If you couldn't tell Kento is falling for me and he can't control his thoughts. He wants me badly. Kento wouldn't hurt me if had the choice. He left I went to the next mission. But I was going to be meeting another pilot. That is the next story. If I tell you what happens now I would have to kill you.

Saturn17princess


	3. Chapter 3

6

_**Chapter Three**_

The mission was to try yet again to kill Trieze hopefully succeed at it but that would be impossible. Especially considering his guard is a telepath. I would try anyway. Especially when I wanted to complete the mission. So, when I got there I went to fire but Kento would keep getting in the way of my shot. So, I tried to block him out but he kept moving in the way. I fired a shot at random hoping it would eventually hit Trieze. Right after I fired I left. Kento fired at the spot were I was but missed.

He was glad he did he wanted to see me one day as just another guy not on terms of enemies. He was realizing now that slowly he was falling for me. He contacted Tenko and told her that he was. She was not that upset. She was just shocked. I was not informed of it. It would place even more untamed emotions on me. Tenko and Kento didn't want this. He wanted me to calm down first. But back to the rest of the story.

I got to my foster home and saw that I was a suspect on the attempted assai nation of Trieze. That's when I grab what I wanted and needed and ran from there. I came across a stronghold. I went in and was making food for my self when I noticed that someone was here. He had long braided chestnut brown hair. He wore a priest's outfit. His violet eyes were in shock I placed down the food and darted in the kitchen and locked the door. He laughed. His name Duo Maxwell.

(Flashback)

Duo: Hey, I'm just wondering aren't you the girl who tried to kill Trieze.

Stacie: If I am will you turn me in.

Duo: No, I want him gone as well. My name is Duo Maxwell. I'm a gundam pilot. I saw yours in the hanger. Mine is deathscythe.

Stacie: I'm Stacie Chang. You might know my older brother Wufei Chang. He is a pilot of a gundam. The Gundam Nataku or Shenlong. The gundam I pilot is called Shadow Queen. Would you like something to eat?

Duo: Yeah.

(Flashback ends)

Duo and I chatted for a while then my controller paged me. It informed me that I had a new message. It was from Trieze's little sister. Her name is Catrine and she is a sweet girl. Her and her older brother have this proper attitude to them. What I didn't expect was that she brought Une and Noin along to talk as well. They wanted to know why I hated Oz. When I got to the spot I saw the others and went to leave. Catrine stopped me from leaving.

(Flashback)

Catrine: Please I ask you to stay and talk. I would like to have a friendly chat. It's nothing but the three of us.

Stacie: Sorry I don't have any business to do with Oz.

Catrine: Why what did they ever do to you?

Stacie: They took away my family. Killed my parents and older sister. Making my brother go and fight in a meaningless war. You would hate them as well if they did that to you.

Noin: But you have a family don't you?

Stacie: Yes, a foster one. My brother is a live but I hardly see him. So I'm fighting hoping to end this war sooner.

Une: But why go after mister Trieze?

Stacie: That is my mission. I was ordered to do so. You understand that.

Noin: So what would you do if the war ended?

Stacie: Go and live my life peacefully. Without the fighting. I would live with my brother until I can support myself and live on my own.

Catrine: You seem to have a horrid past yet you don't have anyone to call your own. No one to love.

Stacie: I did but he left me like everyone does. I can't have a lover because he will be pulled away from me some way.

Catrine: I am so sorry.

Stacie: That's alright it's not your fault. That's what fate has in store for me.

(Flashback Ends)

None of us expected Trieze and Kento to show up. They cam e and saw us talking. They didn't hear anything. But they pulled their guns on me. I ran away. Kento followed me. He caught up and we fought. He hit me in the side. He was hating himself the entire time. He eventually knocked me out. But that's when Heero showed up and got him away. Kento ran after he sensed the power hidden inside. He also saw my very pissed off brother and realized that he was a dragon. So Kento left and didn't look back.

Heero picked me up off the ground handed me to Wufei and they took me to Tenko's stronghold. There I was out for hours. When I woke up I found my self in her room. I was curious as to how I got there because the last thing I remembered was being in a fight with Kento. That's when Tenko entered the room. She told me that Heero and Wufei brought me here.

Heero and Wufei entered the room and noticed I was not paying attention to their direction. They both knew why but were curious as to how I knew that they were even their. Especially if I didn't look in their direction.

(Flashback)

Heero: Are you even going to turn and look at us?

Stacie: Maybe, I don't know yet.

Heero: Are you still upset with me for leaving. I said I was sorry.

Stacie: That makes it okay to lie to me. To say you will never leave and then leave me alone. You knew that I didn't like being alone. You knew that I wouldn't be able to stand it if you left and you did anyways. Even after you promised me that you would never leave me alone.

Heero: Wufei can you leave us alone for a moment? Only a moment I would like to talk to her alone.

Wufei: Sure.

Heero: You too Tenko. I want only me and her.

Tenko: Sure. I'll go make some lunch.

Stacie: Don't I want to go. I have a mission to go on.

Heero: Why do you hate me? I know what I did. I apologized and I have been trying to make it to where we are just friends. So you aren't alone. But you won't let me. But you want someone that is more than a friend.

Stacie: Don't even act as if you know me Heero Yuy. You don't either wise you would not have left me alone.

Heero: You still love me don't you? You need someone that close to you. That's why you are so upset with me.

Stacie: Don't flatter yourself. I told you that you don't know me as well as you think you… (Heero Leans forward and kisses me on the lips)

(Flashback Ends)

It was totally unexpected. He did it to calm me down a bit. I guess he realized just how much I needed someone that close since Wufei was always busy fighting. Then Tenko was too busy juggling Duo and Wufei. Then I was left alone with my own feelings. He saw just how hurt I was. He was wishing that he didn't make the decision to leave me alone. Without someone to go to for the comfort I needed. Since he was no longer there to help me out. But for now it would be him at least a little bit. I didn't appreciate the sudden showing of love he had given me but it calmed me. Almost too much because at that moment I changed into my innocent self.

I had once mentioned that I have a split personality. The innocent one is the one I had before my parents and older sister Nataku were killed. It's a little child's personality. Then there is this fighter's personality that comes when I'm fighting in the war. That one is totally into the fight and hates losing. And doesn't know the meaning of the word mercy. There is a third one that will show up but not now. So I won't tell you about it till then.

This was when Tenko and Wufei reentered the room and saw Heero holding me and talking to me. He was saying that for now if I need to cry to talk to him. To get the comfort needed. I was lost at why he was doing this. Then I started to speak and Wufei was so happy to hear the innocence in my voice. For it had been awhile since he had heard it because he knew that now I was not innocent anymore.

(Flashback)

Wufei: This is the Stacie I told you about. This is the little sister I remember. I have missed her so much.

Tenko: Fei calm down it's alright. This is the little sis that you are used to but not me, but I have to admit I like this one better though. She is a lot nicer then the one I know. She seems to love the attention from Heero though.

Wufei: Probably because he gives her a sense of security that she wants so much. She likes it when she has a safe feeling.

Heero: Stacie I'm always going to be there for you to talk to and to protect you. But not to love you. At least right now. I may come back to you. Just not right now I do have someone else.

Stacie: I know I just wanted you to be the one I shared my life with. I loved you so much. You were the feeling of comfort, love, safety, and affection. Then to hear you were leaving for another. That is why I am so angry because the safety and all were taken away from me. In a time when I needed it most. When I was alone and insecure.

(Flashback Ends)

Heero realized then that I did truly need someone to be with. That I needed to have someone to be able to hold me and comfort me. I would soon find it. It would be from another pilot. The pilot would be the pilot of Heavyarms. The pilot called Trowa Barton. He would be a source of comfort.

They left the room to let me change into some new clothes. When I came out they were waiting for me. Heero grabbed a hold of me. He was letting me know he was still there for me. Then he gave me a huge hug. I couldn't believe he was doing this.

I got paged by Shadow Queen. It was telling me that there was a message for me. I plugged it into the computer. I read a message saying that the Scientists wanted to speak to me my new mission. It was to fight off that one guard that seems to get in my way. It was near the Sank Kingdom. This is where my life took a major twist. But the twist will be revealed in the next Chapter. If I tell you now I would have to kill you.

Saturn17princess


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I still don't own the gundam characters. But the others I do.

: means thoughts

When I got there I realized the others had followed me. This got me started in a bad mood because from what I understood I was alone on this mission. When Heero and the others came it pissed me off because if I wanted help I would ask for it.

(Flashback)

Stacie: Hey I thought this was my mission and that I was alone on it.

Heero: Shortly after you left we all got told to come here and make sure it is you and that one guard. So, that it is a fair fight that's all we're here for.

Duo: I didn't think that because you two were related you had the same attitude.

Tenko: DUO MAXWELL! That was totally uncalled for.

Wufei: That's alright she doesn't always act this way. She normally isn't this mean. Stacie what has come over you?

Stacie: Nothing just let me be I have other things to deal with be sides what you think may be wrong with me. I have a mission to carry out.

Wufei: Stacie Chang get back here now!

(Flashback Ends)

I wouldn't listen because my mind was set on the battle ahead of me. And that was all that mattered. Heero watched as the fight unfolded and knew I wouldn't listen to my brother. He was not surprised when I turned and ran off. That's when I headed to fight Kento. He was waiting.

Thoughts

Kento: I really don't want to do this but it's the only way I can talk to her but I have to play the bad guy. I don't want her to hate me. Damn I can't win this fight.

Tenko: Baka! What the fuck do you think you are doing set her up in a losing fight. You damn well know she can't win against you because Heero is entering her thoughts again.

Kento: Yeah but what am I suppose to do I had to get her to come talk to me and she won't willingly do it. Plus you know damn well I am in love with her. Though I only met her once. I can't get enough of her though her brother I know won't approve of an Oz pilot.

Tenko: Stupid twin. You are a truly hopeless case. If she likes you it won't matter if it makes her happy Wufei will keep his mouth shut. Let her deal with her big brother. But you shouldn't make yourself seem like the bad guy.

Kento: You don't have to nag on me sis. I wish I could play the hero for her but for some reason I can't I want to but can't. Plus I am trying to find out more about the relationship but from what I sense he is back some what in her life. I want to be able to be there for her.

Thoughts End

Why did I have to get most the guys attention why did me and my brother have to get hurt?

Review Review Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN THE GUNDAM CHARACTERS! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! But the original characters I do. So don't sue me.

Chapter Five

I hated my current position. I was about to engage into a losing battle. On top of that I was in a very awkward situation with Heero. I loved him and he though he didn't know was still in love with me. I was going to be distracted and lose this fight though I didn't care I wanted to finish a mission. Successfully or fail at it that didn't matter. As long as it was completed. Though it was stupid to fight in this current state. I was to far gone in thought to be able to see what needed to happen. How could anyone concentrate when the one you love says he will still be there for you when you need them? I know I can't because he kissed me then said it. That kiss threw me off. I still loved him and would never let it show and wanted desperately to be rid of this feeling that was destroying me. Though I never could.

Wufei on the other hand was having worse issues then me at the time according to him. He had just found out that his love was in love with him and another. The other was Duo. Wufei witnessed the two kissing. Though it was not a deep passionate one it was still a kiss that said they were in love. He knew that she still loved him because she was not going to lie to cover it up. She came out and said that she was in love with Duo, but she still loves him. Wufei was pissed. But that was expected. Though to tell the truth her heart will have one more in it before the end. But for now that is Classified. Wufei had to put his love life on hold and concentrate on making sure I was not killed in my fight.

I walked to the area of the fight and saw Kento standing there. He had Red hair that was tied back in a pony tail. His eyes are hazel but for the fight they were a deep forest green. That was what surprised me because I had never thought to check out a guy from Oz. But I also noticed his well toned body. I couldn't believe I was checking him out on the other hand he loved it completely. He wanted me to. I didn't know that but from what I observed he was resisting something. He was resisting forgetting the fight and running up and kissing me to death. He was trying his as hard as he fucking could.

Then the fight was on. We were even for most the fight until he….

Sorry for the short chapter but help. What should happen to make me lose all concentration? Also for now it's Wufei and Duo so who do you think should get the bad attitude Tenko? Next chapter will reveal my new boyfriend. Keep in mind when you say who There is a third on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Gundam pilots or Tenko and Kento but any other OC I do.**

**Chapter Six**

I noticed Heero walk up and looked at me he saw that I was intent on winning no matter what. He watched and was amazed even though it didn't show on his face. I had the skill to fight but Kento was holding back and still had the advantage over me anyway. He knew I would lose but didn't want to intervene yet anyway. I need to finish mission once to end my obsession with it. He wanted to stop me from getting hurt to bad but didn't want me angrier than I already was. So he just went to continue watch and paid attention to the fight that is when he noticed that the oz soldiers were already there.

"Stacie watch out for the soldiers over there. They are here to make sure you don't finish the mission alive!" he yelled and Trowa came up and grabbed me. But was too late to save me from the blow. I was hit hard enough to be knocked out. Kento hit me in the back of the neck. Tenko knew that her twin wouldn't kill me but cringed knowing he had to make it look as such. Trowa was pissed as was Heero they both wanted to attack but they knew I need to be taken to safety. Trowa carried me bridal style to his Gundam and left. Tenko was angered to because she knew Kento would be upset. She didn't want to hear him whine.

You did this to yourself so don't whine to me stupid twin. She told him telepathically. She didn't want to hear the whining anymore. She knew he would cause a headache. He also kept Trieze at bay from us which was a good thing but the boy was annoying. He kept bugging her with the fact he loved me. And that was enough to annoy anyone. He was obsessed with me and would do anything to make me happy if he could.

Sis take care of her. She doesn't know it but she still does love the one that broke her heart. He said as he walked away he needed to leave Trieze arrived either wise he would have to betray him and stop him from getting his sis. Also the girl he loved. He walked over and said a lie and said we left. Then the soldiers left. Zechs had seen Tenko and smiled for he knew better. He knew we had just left and were practically still there.

"They're just leaving aren't they?" He said with a smirk. He wanted to laugh at the soldiers' stupidity. They couldn't figure out that we were just leaving. Zechs was stunned. He also loved Tenko and wanted to be with her but knew that until this was over he couldn't. He was wishing that this war never happened. Especially for me because Kento was his friend and he wanted the boy to get what he wanted. Which at the time it was me Kento wanted. He sighed and walked away. He had seen Kento nod out of his peripheral vision.

"You saw my sister didn't you Zechs?" Kento asked knowing Zechs would stop and turn back. Zechs did turn around and nod to show he had heard.

Else where I was laid down in a circus tent to be taken care of as the others discussed what had happened at the fight. Heero didn't like Oz's tactic to make me believe that it was only me Kento whom was at the fight. Wufei didn't like me fighting at all and wanted me out of the war safe with my new family. Trowa was silent about anything just thinking, and was trying not to make a big deal he had notice the guy hold back in the fight. He noticed that the blow was not as hard as it appeared. He was kind of curious why. He knew probably nobody else but Tenko had noticed this.

"Trowa what do you think happened back there. I mean you have been silent this entire time. You have something on your mind. I know it." Said Quatre knowing the silent boy had something to say but wouldn't say it unless he wanted you to know. Or otherwise provoked. So they knew that they needed to get Trowa to talk. What the problem was is that he really didn't want to.

"I was wondering did anyone else noticed besides me and Tenko that the guy was holding back. I mean he could have killed her. Not one of you noticed did you? That is what is bothering me. He pulled his punches and Tenko and I were the only ones that noticed it. That she is one of us and we aren't noticing." He got up and walked out to go look at the night sky. He walked to my tent and was rewetting the cloth. Heero came in and noticed how tense Trowa seemed. It reminded him of when he was with me and noticed when I was hurt.

(Flashback)

He walked up to me and knelt down to give me a kiss. He noticed that I cringed when he grabbed my arm. Heero rolled up my sleeve. He noticed a cut and was worried. Like a good boyfriend he became protective. And put a piece he tore from his shirt around the wound. He held me in his arms and was slightly tense even though he knew it was not that fatal it was still a wound that was received in training for my job as a pilot.

"What happened how did you get hurt Stacie?" He asked concerned for my safety. I could see he really loved me. And Heero wanted nothing more then for me to be safe. He leaned down and kissed me knowing I didn't feel like telling him I was careless and let my self get hurt.

"I was careless that was all. I was learning a new move and didn't do it right. That was all. I don't feel like talking though I want just sit here in your arms." I said and leaned back into his embrace. I loved to be there. I wanted I loved being there in his arms.

"I love you Stacie and don't want you to hurt your self in training so don't push yourself to hard." He said with that cold demanding voice when he gets serious. I laughed at him. I knew he was serious but the idea that I would end up mortally wounded by the training was what made me laugh. As I went to get up he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap and held me tight as if I would vanish if he let go.

"I don't want loose the most important girl in my life. I promise I won't leave you ever. I won't go like everyone else." He said and felt me tighten my grip on him. That meant everything to me and he knew it. It was my life line right then. To have someone say that and promise it none the less. I was so happy to hear that I started to cry.

(Flashback ends)

Heero realized what made me upset with him then. According to me he broke his promise to never leave me. He wanted to shoot himself for not realizing it sooner though. That is why I sound angry when he comes into the room then I leave and go off on mission no one knows about. He couldn't believe he didn't think about it sooner. Just when he realized it Trowa came out of the tent. He had to tell Trowa that he had noticed and saw something that he may have missed.

"Trowa I did see that the guy was not trying hard at all. But I noticed one other thing to. He seemed upset with himself on the last blow to." He said which made Trowa think. Then he nodded in agreement. But didn't say anything because Wufei had come out of the tent they were talking with the rest of them in. He seemed a little pissed at the moment. He knew that something was up with Heero and Trowa and wanted to know what.

"Okay you to spill what is going on with you to? You both seemed interested in the well being of my little sister! I want to know why I will be the one you confront in the end if you stay with her and don't hurt her." He said that made the others come out of the tent. Duo with his mouth gaped in pure shock of what was just said. He didn't know that Fei had family let alone sister that was a pilot like he was.

"This girl is your sister?" said Quatre in shock but didn't stutter like Duo was currently doing. All Wufei did was nod and walk to the tent. He was worried that I may just stay out like this. Do to how I was because of all the heart break I endured.

"She the only family I have left and I left to finish this war so she wouldn't loose anyone else important to her but Heero had to break her heart. Now she may not even wake. Her heart is fragile and he broke it. He left her for another girl that is obsessed with him and won't give him his space. Poor sis I hope you wake up if not for me then for your friends and for the world you cherish so much. Don't ever give up everyone needs you to do that." No I loved a man that didn't love me back. I didn't want to wake up.

Wufei walked to a field to meditate and relax. But didn't he need to have someone to comfort him and he needed me to wake up. Tenko knew of his troubled mind. And went to him and tapped his shoulder. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Don't worry Wufei she will wake you know she won't leave you. Like you the only family she has is you and that is the truth that other one doesn't really love her like they should. She just needs to know that her brother and his girlfriend aren't the only one that care for her. She needs to have some one love her back." She said. They laughed. She knew the one to wake me would not be Heero but Trowa.

_There the new guy is revealed. Review please and no flames._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hope you like this knew chapter. Review please. Warning Relena bashing. Like Relena then don't read. _

**Chapter Seven**

Trowa walked to his tent with a bowl of water and a rag. Knowing I was not going to wake anytime so. He also over heard the conversation between Tenko and Wufei. I could possibly stay this way for the rest of my days. He was sad. This was totally wrong. He wanted to talk to me. He had something he wanted to say. He was worried and he never had to worry about anything. _Why her? Why did Stacie have to suffer? She has a good personality. Did she do something to deserve this?_ He thought and started dip the rag into the water.

Heero was sitting and think about his realization. He knew it was his fault and Wufei would be angrier now then before. He would try and kill him if given the chance. He didn't care._ I would deserve it. I left when I promised to stay. I broke her heart and didn't seem to care about it._ He thought and watched the sky. _What is my problem? Why did I go to the bitch in the first place? Relena meant nothing to me and still doesn't. I want to go back but she probably would tell me no because she is afraid no matter what. Kami what have I done?_ He thought and laid down.

Wufei came upon Heero and wanted to fight him but decided that would be best left to another time when his kid sister's life was not on the line. _I will let him this time for you Stacie. You still love him we can all tell. Why do you deny it? Why do you even still care for the guy?_ He thought and went to his gundam to do some work. He needed to meditate anyway.

Trowa was worried that the one he was in love with was going to die. She needed to wake and was in pain because she loved someone that may or may not love her back. Heero was the one who broke her heart and was destroying her spirit. He continued to wet my head. I began to stir because this was not my brother and it was not Heero. _Who is it that is taking care of me right now? Don't be that loud mouth. What was his name?_ I thought and woke to find Trowa there. He was watching me. The other's were no where to be found and neither was the baka that I was fighting.

"What happened? I remember fighting the Oz solider and HEERO yelling something then it went black." I said and Trowa smirked. He knew I would ask about the mission first.

"The solider knocked you out. Though the blow would have been fatal had he not held back." Said the silencer and put the rag into the bowl. He was going to wait for me to ask about my brother and the others. I was furious about Kento holding back against me. I pounded the bed.

"Why did you take me to this place? I would have woken up there." I asked angrily and looked at him.

"You would have woken in an Oz prison cell. The soldier's did show up and they would have taken you." He said and just sat there. He didn't have a show tonight. He wanted to watch me.

"Where's Wufei? Where is everybody else?" I asked and was worried that Heero knew I had woken up.

"Outside I can go get them." He said and stood to leave and then I grabbed his shirt.

"Don't bring Heero I don't want him to know yet." I said looking away. I wanted to wait as long as possible before I had to talk to him. Trowa nodded and left. I was worried about what would happen when I faced Heero. I mean that I hated that I felt so weak around him.

"STACIE CHANG!" yelled Wufei. I knew he would be furious. He didn't want me involved at all. Now he would tell me off. Quatre was next to enter followed by Duo and Tenko.

"Yes I know what you are going to say. I shouldn't even be involved. What was I thinking getting involved? That whole speech. I guess I should have stayed the way I was considering my brother doesn't care that I could have. Go ahead tell me off I don't need anyone anymore." I said got up and left. I was hurt and all he could think of was to tell me off.

"Stacie don't even go there." I heard Tenko say walking to my gundam to leave. I was barely walking and they knew I couldn't pilot.

"Why because you think I do? Because he was upset when I was out. Yeah then he comes and tells me off. The first thing he does when he finds out I am awake. I figure a brother should ask if I was okay. Not tell me how I needed to sit back and watch him die and leave me alone. Guess I was suppose to sit there and take it." I said and went to it and got it ready to leave.

"Why do you think every one hates you?" She said and I stopped.

"If they cared they would never…never…leave me alone and never get mad when I try and do something for myself for the first time. Never tell me I am wrong for wanting to give Oz what they deserve for stealing my life. Never…" I didn't finish the statement because I was crying. I was hurt and nobody seemed to care. I was in pain and it was only building up. Heero came running and held me.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am here for you to come to with your troubles?" He said and held me close I just cried.

"How long do you have to tear me up for lying to me?" I asked and he stopped he thought.

"I said that I didn't mean to hurt you. I know I broke my promise. But how can you expect anyone to keep it." He said and I looked at him.

"I guess that is why I will never be with anyone because then they will always leave. I will have to be alone and then no one can tear me up anymore." I said and then broke free. I was going to leave. I went to leave. I got in and then it didn't power up.

"Can't leave if the gundam won't load up. Come back and rest." My eyes changed to greenish Yellow and then I came down.

"What have you done to her? I wish to leave and you won't stop me. Give her the power cell HEERO!" I said angrily and then attacked. Wufei noticed the eyes.

"SHIT! This isn't good Sis calm down." He said running to me and knew I could be a danger.

"What is it Wufei?" ask Tenko worried.

"She and I are the last of our Clan. We are red Dragon's she isn't used to the blood because our parents never taught her how to change with out it ripping out of her. She is depressed angry and injured. The blood woke up and now she is changing. We need to calm her down. She could kill everyone." Said Wufei. Heero knew what to do then.

"Will she remember what she did?" He asked.

"No Why?" said Wufei curious.

"No time leave and I will handle this. I can't have you see this." He said and they did. He changed with a bright light and held me. He kissed me and then tightened his grip.

"Stacie look I will always be there now. Maybe not as the way you want but as a friend. Please calm down. Don't worry I will be there. I will never stop being your friend." He said and then I passed out. He smiled. No one saw what he changed into. I knew nothing of what happened. I only know what people told me might have happened and what Heero told me did happen.

I was out for another few hours. This time when I woke I was kissed and it was not Heero but Trowa. He was holding me and not letting go. He asked the others to give him sometime with me to talk.

"Stacie I have to tell you something I know you just lost Heero but I love you and want to be with you. I can't promise to always be here. But I will promise to try." He said and held me. I leaned in to him.

"Thanks I appreciate that. I will go on a date with you." I said and then went back to sleep in the arms of the new found Love of my life. How long it would last you will just have to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hope you like the new chappie. Fei-chan ooc_

**Chapter Eight**

I was sleeping so peaceful that night. I was so happy about this. I had someone to be with but in the back of my head I knew I needed Heero back and this was not right. I loved him still and there was no way I would not have feelings for him. I longed to be held by him again. I was content for right now. When I woke we had a meeting for the next mission. There was a missile base not far that needed to be destroyed. Our mission was to destroy it and leave not trace behind that it was ever there. That would be easy. Problem was the bastard that knocked me out was there.

"How will we get by him and not get noticed." Asked Quatre. It was a good question. Tenko saw me come in and Wufei was getting furious.

"Leave that to me I can take care of him. I know they think I am dead but I can act real good don't worry about him." I said and sat down. Wufei was pissed.

"Your not involved." He said and I shook my head.

"Really and then what is this little mission note here that I printed and received from them." I said and he knew it was from them. Trowa was with me the entire morning and then nodded.

"Tenko can also verify I touched only my computer this morning and that it was not forwarded to me because I was near her all morning as well. Sorry I am apart of this mission whether you like it or not. Don't piss me off brother." I said and stormed out to my gundam and turned it on. The mission was set I would take care of it myself if I needed to.

"Wufei quit trying to tell her what to do she won't listen. I know you want to be her brother, but you left her alone and without anyone who knew her. She was worried and in needed to get revenge now you tell her she can't do that. She knew you would and now you are proving her point that her feelings don't matter. She might do an impossible mission again." Said Tenko and went to her gundam. Booting it up and leaving. Everyone followed. Wufei did but was thinking.

_Could I be overprotective and push her away so bad. But then again I never wanted to her to fight now she is and I can't stop it. She is doing the one thing I always tried to protect her from. What can I do to get my baby sister back? I want to see her innocent again._ He thought and a single tear came down his face thinking of the good days where he did the fighting and I ran to mom and dad. Or his wife to get a cut bandaged up or get to the emergency room for broken limbs. _Sis what did I do to make you so spiteful of me?_ He asked himself and then nodded.

I got there and started to do my part and get the baka distracted. I was going to make it look like I was not injured at all. _Where is he I am going to kill that bastard. He and I still have a fight to finish._ I thought to get him out here. Tenko blocked the others minds so they were never noticed. Kento and I got into a fight again.

"You didn't die surprised that would be fatal to anyone normal." He said and I smirked.

"As you can tell I am not a normal person. I have a surprise to but I won't reveal it here. I guess you will have to guess. Jerk." I said the last part under my breath. I was never going to let him beat me. Then I blocked my mind off. He couldn't read me and I started to do me better moves. The ones I said step by step in my head. He was getting beat. The others called and I left him unconscious on the ground.

"Later loser." I smirked. Then took off. The base blew to nothing and we were gone in separate directions. I was not heard from for months healing up somewhere in America.

**Five months later**

"A base in Las Vegas has been blown up. Everyone expects that it was a work of the gundam pilots. They have struck again but more vicious then before. But something was off. There were children on base that have been found in a circus minutes later or at near by orphanages." Said a news reporter and I smirked. I would not have the children think I was cruel I got all of them out of harms way. They were always shy. I took them to circus or the theme parks or even to a movie. Then they were dropped off at families and orphanages so they can be taken care of.

I knew the lives of the orphanage. I never was happy there. I wanted to be in a loving family. I never went back after my first bombing in months. The family I was part of was turning me in. Now they had the amber alert activated for me so everyone was looking for me.

"Hey that girl is the one everyone is looking for. Get here to the cops." Said a guy and I ran. I was no way going to go home. I got on my motor bike and drove off. I was determined to vanish. I had a new mission. Time to get it started. Apparently Tenko and Duo were on it to.

"Hey you are all over the news why?" Asked Tenko.

"I disappeared after finding out I was going to be handed over to Oz by my foster parents. I guess that the doctor's never told them who I was." I said and placed the bombs. Blocking my mind knowing the loser was here. Tenko and duo did the same. I jumped from my window I was happy that I could be in a winning mission. But all good things must end. Kento Still knew we had gotten there. Because the amber alert gave him a good idea.

"You thought you could out smart me Stacie. I guess I surprised you." I hide my eyes and I was going to blow with the laughing. I had Duo Running Tenko Running but she doubled over in pain. As did Kento. They were curious as to why that happened.

"You all think this is hilarious huh? Well laugh at this!" I stared at him. I had my Dragon Eyes and smirked.

"What? You're a dragon impossible!" Said Kento I laughed. My Wings ripped out and Spread wide.

"Red Dragon to be exact, my brother and I are the last of our own clan. Oz killed the other two. So you can imagine my pain. Also this is my secret. I guess you showed be honored. My clan was head of the red dragons. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" After my speech I attacked and killed many people. I did get the chance to save the children. Heero came and calmed me after I landed he grabbed me. Everyone was running.

"Stacie I know you can hear me calm down. I know that they hurt you but you don't need to kill the children. They didn't do it." He said but in my head I was remembering when I first changed.

I had transformed because some of the bullies had been throwing rocks and Wufei couldn't protect me. I changed and killed the boys. The entire school was scared and my friends left. After that I was laughed at and called a freak. I skipped school for a week because I was hurt. Wufei would come home and find me in the corner crying. After that he vowed to come and check on me when he could.

"So you think you know me huh Yuy. I will show you…show…I can't do it anymore Fei-chan. They laughed at me and called me…" I passed out. I was crying in my sleep. Heero was shocked. No one but Tenko called Wufei Fei-chan.

"What did she call me I haven't heard that from her in a long time." Said Wufei. He heard and felt me change and came running. Heero had changed back. I was asleep.

"What happened was that a memory?" He nodded.

"It was a long time ago when our parents were alive." He told them the story and they were shocked.

"I guess that would explain the need to hide it. She didn't want that to happen again." She said and Heero was shocked that I would feel the needed to do that. They had found a safe house and stayed there to rest. I was in the second floor. Out in the memory of the days were we were a family and hoping I could feel that again.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for waiting here is the next chapter. Please Review._

**Chapter Nine**

I had been out for weeks and in need of a rest. When I woke I saw Trowa in the room sleeping. His head was on the bed while he sat in the chair. I couldn't think that was comfortable. I watched the boy sleep. I was curious as to how long he could sleep with me watching him. I laughed in my head at my playfulness right now. I couldn't believe I was giving my heart away again. This was too much. But he seemed to truly care for me. I was happy for the first time in a long time.

"What am I thinking to do this to myself again? I need to stop this before it is too late." I said to my self not realizing Trowa was awake and heard me. He knew I would be doing this for a while. Heartbreak may never heal and could leave a scar. He knew I was still hoping Heero would come back.

"Before what happens again?" He asked and I turned to see him awake. He asked and it made me think again. He had a look of pain. He knew what I was talking about. I felt bad but then again. I needed to protect my heart from what I knew would happen. I would be hurt.

"I don't want to be hurt or to hurt anyone. I have a feeling that it is going to be hurt again and I don't think I could take that again." I said and didn't realize my stability was already going down. I got up and walked to him and held him.

"I will give it a try though. I think if we can make this work I can survive." I kissed his cheek and he left to allow me to dress. I walked to the window and called Shadow Queen to the window and grabbed a bag. In there were disc for me to listen to. I grabbed the one that I listen to when I am depressed and in a bad mood. Evanesence was the one I grabbed.

I played the song Whisper

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

I grabbed a crimson red t-shirt and a pair of black pants. They were baggy and fit me perfectly for right now. I put my black hair into a ponytail and got my gun and holster to put it in. I was ready and then went to the computer to do a few things. I was on the run so I needed to make sure things were okay at home. Or what my brother considered as my home.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die_)

I was sure these words the song spoke were true since they always made me feel better. I mean they had to be. I had no clue I was only killing myself inside. I didn't think anything that made me feel better was false. The truth was I was already dead inside. Heero was the last straw that was needed to send me into depression. I would realize that sooner then the others would like.

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

I was working on the emails I had when Trowa came back and heard the music. It seemed to fit me. He knew that was why I was listening to it. Heero was outside waiting to for Trowa to leave. I knew he was there. I looked at the door and rolled my eyes.

"You can either leave or come in. I don't care which. I would prefer you leave." I said. My head agreed. My heart disagreed. I knew my heart was right. _I want you to come back to me._

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

"I guess I will come in." He entered and knew I was in a bad mood. It was the way I spoke and he knew I would never listen to him anymore. He saw I was reading a request to speak by the Self proclaimed sister to Trieze. Everyone knew she was dreaming. She wanted to know why I hated Oz.

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_

I was ignoring him the best I could but he was just watching me type not saying a word. I was not going to take it much longer. This was annoying me. I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. I wanted to murder the perfect soldier He knew it to.

"If you have something to say then say it. Either wise leave." I said I was not angry but I tried to seem it. Here is where he shocked me.

"Stop pretending your mad. I know you better Stacie." He said and stood up. He wanted me to follow him but I wouldn't I replied to the email and got ready the time was six o'clock when they wanted to meet with me. I wouldn't be late.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

I put all the ammo and weapons I carried in the proper spot then I got the car I would drive ready. I was still listening to the music. Knowing that inside the music touched a sore spot. Willing the spot to go away but it would never leave. _Why do you have to be on my mind constantly Heero Yuy? You left me alone. Heero why did you have to hurt me?_ I thought then sat in the room and cried.

_Servatis a periculum.  
Servatis a maleficum  
Servatis a periculum.   
Servatis a maleficum  
Servatis a periculum.  
Servatis a maleficum_

The words were never true just a way to temparily feel better. I hated that he made me so weak. He made me cry and hate myself. I knew then I had to move on or I would never get over it. SO I change the track to number one and the song Going Under.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_(Going Under)_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

I wished then that he would disappear like he usually did. I was in pain and he was not helping. I wished I could change my past and live the life of happiness. I knew I couldn't. I was driving to the destination and listening to the words that described me so perfectly.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through _

_I'm going under_

I was crying as I drove the words hit me. I had given him to much and now I needed my life back. But I couldn't get it back the damage was done. I was going under.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

I was almost to the destination and early might I add. So I stopped and grabbed something to eat. I was going to finish this song it always made me feel so good. Especially when my thoughts turn to my torturer. When I was thinking about the one and only Heero Yuy.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

He was slowly destroying me and I had not realized it. The up coming conversation would show this but my heart was almost done for. Here I was at the destination so early that they weren't there yet. I had time to finish my song. I was going to have a interesting meeting.

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe_

_I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

I saw them coming and I saw Une and Noin coming along with Catrine. I was about to leave when Catrine stopped me from leaving. I refused to talk to them. But I guess I would anyways. I didn't know trouble was going to come again. I seem to attract it no matter were I go.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Going under_

_Going under_

_I'm going under_

"We simply want to talk. I asked them to come. I should have told you but then you would not have come." I nodded in agreement to the statement. I knew that was the truth. I guess she deserved credit there.

"Why Do you hate Oz so much?" I nearly laughed. This was an easy question.

"They destroyed my family. I don't know about you but watching your mother and father get shot and killed for being out at the wrong time can do that." I said coldly to Noin.

"You have a family. Though." Said Une and I was glaring at her.

"I have a foster family and they were going to turn me in. I am gundam pilot and they turned on me. I don't consider that family. Oz destroyed my life killing my parents and my brother's wife a girl that looked after me. I don't appreciate that. Don't like my answer deal with it. I have no patience left. We have company." I said and attacked the forces that came to this meeting uninvited. I was fighting when I got a blow to the back of the neck and shot in the arm.

Heero and the others came and got me. They took me back to the safe house where they looked out for me for a couple of days when I woke reality would truly set in.

_Hope you liked. Don't own the songs I put in that would be Evanesence. Thanks till next time. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it took so long. Had to make some others further. Serious Relina Bashing._

**Chapter Ten**

I woke to see Relina and Heero in my room. I had been furious about Heero but she the bitch made it worse. I hated her for so long. She stole him away and now I had been incomplete. I needed him back and that was all. Though I would never admit that out loud. She looked at me and I tried to leave.

"Stacie we need to talk." Said Heero. I nodded that I heard.

"Then we will but she needs to go." I said with hatred. Relina was shocked.

"What have I done to make you hate me so bad?" I laughed inside I was crying he never told her. _He…He never told her about us. I mean so little then. Trowa I love you but I need Heero back in my life._

"I guess stealing away Heero doesn't count or telling Tenko she doesn't deserve your brother. Or…or…any of that. Heero was my safety. He was the knight in shinning armor. My Guardian angel. I always felt safe with him around." I didn't know that the others except Tenko had entered the room. Wufei was hearing this all for the first time. "When I slept I felt like I was wrapped in wings. It created a security I hadn't felt since my family was killed. I was…" I started to cry my inside torn. I ran out of the room and into the bath room and locked the door.

Tenko had arrived and saw this. She went to talk to me. As we spoke she got pissed and ran into the room and was about to kill Heero. She was apart of my family and this was my heart he was tearing apart slowly. He didn't even realize it. Wufei held her back.

"Heero you never told Relina about the relationship between you two. Now you question her about her heart. You don't deserve her. She deserves to be happy. But can't be because of you. Her heart is…" She stopped hearing the door open and me enter the room.

"Don't you have someone else?" Asked Relina I nodded.

"He will leave just like the rest of those I love will. I guess my life isn't worth living if love is impossible. I have a curse it is the only reason I can think of. A curse that forbids me to love. I will lose those that I do. My mother and father killed by oz. My sister in-law died at their hands. The man I was in love with and felt happy with stolen from me. My brother runs off to fight a losing battle. I guess before I lose Trowa I should end it. He will leave too. I am not meant to love." I said covering my eyes behind my hair. I was crying and couldn't stop.

Heero was shocked. _She felt the wings every time I held her. I wish I could comfort her now. I am the cause though._ Heero watched as I cried and walked up. He knew it was no use trying to stop me from crying but then I did something that got everyone scared I pulled a gun and pointed it at him.

"What shall I do? Take something away from you Miss Relina? Huh? Or Kill you?" I pointed the gun to her. She was scared. Tenko and the others were shocked. I went for sad and depressed to insane. Wufei was ready to get the gun but Tenko stopped him.

"Or better yet I will take away the problem." I said and pointed the gun to my head._ At least this way I will see my true family. The ones that care for me._ I thought and didn't realize Heero had grabbed the gun. I went to pull the trigger then noticed.

"Heero give me it back." I said and grabbed at it.

"No you need to calm down first. I want to talk to the sane version first." That was a mistake I want to the night stand and then grabbed another gun but that was snagged by Quatre. Trowa went to the other one and grabbed that one. All guns were taken out of the room and put in a safe place. I screamed. Then ran.

"Fine leave me alone let me die in piece." I said and ran to the next floor when I looked out the window I noticed we were somehow at the colonies. So I could leave anytime I wanted. When I hit the top floor I ran to the window and stood near it. Heero was the first to show up.

"Stacie why do you think you're the problem?" Asked Heero

"Because I don't keep anything long. I can't complete any mission and top it off. When I did find love it was ripped away. You left me not the other way around. I had to do something to make you leave." I said and cried. He walked closer. "Why do you care?" He nodded it was a good question.

"I care because I do. Because I left doesn't mean I never cared or that it was your fault. I figured I would look around and see if you were the one. But every time I thought of you." He said. He ran up and held me as the others came into sight. This shocked everyone. He held me close and in a loving way. He had left his gun at the door and Duo smiled. Heero was one step ahead. All his guns were scattered around the floors. I could only jump and now that was a problem.

"Go be with her. Be happy. I'm not yours anymore. You l…l…left." I started to cry. I was broken and breaking down. I had a shattered heart and had always been fragile.

"I am telling you I DON'T WANT HER!" He yelled and that hit Relina hard she cried but Heero ignored it and continued to hold me. I was shocked.

"Then who do you wanmph…" He kissed me with passion and pulled me tightly against him. (Drools on keyboard) He stayed that way for a bit and then broke the kiss.

"I want you." He said and nuzzled my neck. I was shocked Relina broken on the ground and Heero comforting me. I wanted to smile but I thought it was a dream. What caused the change in him? I was dreaming about this for so long. Heero was mine to have again. Only one problem I had Trowa now and didn't want to hurt him the way Heero hurt me. I couldn't.

"What will I do with Trowa? I can't hurt him. I…" I wanted to disappear. I looked at Trowa and then to Heero. I was lost. I couldn't have both could I? No. I would need to pick and I didn't know who to pick. Trowa walked up and gave me a hug.

"You choose who will get you back to normal. The one who can make you happy and keep you that way." Said Trowa smiling and knowing who that was.

"Trowa you know that answer and I can't do that to you. You were there and I would…" He silenced me. I looked at him.

"I do and I also know for the safety of everyone here and to keep you in this world a little heart break I can handle." He said and then turned to leave. But noticed that he had his eyes on someone else. That person was still in this room. He walked back to the rest and stood next to Quatre and glanced at him. The blonde noticed and said nothing.

"I think the problem is solved. Stacie will you give me another chance?" He asked and I looked down I knew he was right. I had to do this. Trowa was right. _I would be risking the lives of my friends if I don't. Is that the only reason I want say yes though? No I want to because I still love him. I never stopped. Tenko, Wufei, Heero were right. I loved him the entire time. I wanted to deny it. I still do kind of._ I looked at Heero and smiled.

"Only if Wufei says okay this time I will listen to him. Though I think you might have a fight ahead." I said and kissed him.

"Mission accepted." He said and looked at Wufei and walked with me over to him. I laughed because he was back to the stotic Heero I loved. Only when it concerned me would the emotional kind and loving Heero would come out. The won who was sadden by the death of a girl and puppies death.

_Weird ending but one of the original pairings will come back. How will I choose pairing for Tenko. Poll Wufei Zechs or Duo? You choose. Review. Tenko Strife no choose._


	11. Chapter 11

_Almost done may have one more chappie._

**Chapter Eleven**

**(Author's POV)**

Tenko knew what was coming she could feel the anger in the Chinese pilot as his sister was back with the object of her pain. The pain that used to be eating her away. She knew that Wufei would hit the one his sister loved. He knew she was happy but for how long depended on him. Stacie was a little sister to her and she loved to see the happy and care free version. She was better off. Now she was about to witness her brother beat the crap out of her lover.

"Fei-Chan please don't hurt him." Stacie called. Nearly crying as Wufei and Heero fought. They were even. The moment she said his nickname it was over. He turned and Heero stopped. His nickname was well known to the pilots thanks to Tenko who was fuming for the use.

"I call…" She was stopped by Wufei. He was shocked.

"What did you call me?" He asked calmly. _She hasn't said that in years I must be hearing things._ He thought and looked at his sister.

"I called you Fei-chan. I always called you that. Fei-chan Mom wants you or something. But I don't want you to hurt him. I know he is guilty for what happened to me. I can see it. Please I love him." She said and ran to Heero. He held her but winced a little. She looked at his side and saw a nasty bruise. The same place Wufei's kick connected with Heero's side.

"It isn't that bad Stacie. I have had worse especially after destroying zero-one. But don't worry I can heal fast." He said and then went to Wufei. He knew the Chinese boy was not done beating him. _You would wait till she is gone that is low Wufei. I thought you had honor._ He thought Tenko heard it and said nothing knowing the boy was right.

"Come on Wufei or will you wait till she is gone and then fight me." He said and smirked knowing this would get him. Wufei charged and attacked. This would be quick since he learned how he was fighting. He tripped the Chinese pilot and pinned him.

"Wufei I learned from the time you were beating me. I will tell you this if I break her heart again you can kill me." He said and walked to Stacie. She walked away with him and bandaged the injured pilot. Heero smiled at her. They were alone so the mask could come down. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I have a secret to tell you." He said shutting the door. She looked curiously at him. He kissed her passionately. He knew she would be shocked at this. _I know what she is might as well let her know about me._ He thought.

"What is it?" she asked and then looked at him.

"You know how you always saw me as a guardian Angel?" He said and she nodded and he continued. "What if I told you I was?" He said and the wings flew out from his back. She gasped.

"Heero I don't…" He smiled at her speechlessness. She was shocked beyond words and knew then she was in heaven or something for her love was in fact an angel.

"The times I wrapped you in my arms and you felt wings I had in fact wrapped you in my wings. I wanted all your fears to vanish. I couldn't have you upset." He said and then wrapped her in them with her awake. She smiled and leaned into him.

"I know this is nothing like me but I guess you are the only one to make me lose the perfect solider façade. I can't act like that around you." He said and then she kissed him.

"Because I have a destroyed spirit I need the strength in knowing that someone is there for me. Something inside you says that the girl you hold needs to see hear and feel the love not just feel it. The strength needs to be there." He knew she was right problem was how he could tell that she was dieing inside.

But at that moment he didn't care he started to kiss her on the neck. She moaned and moved her head to grant him more access. She moaned at the feeling. His hands ran over her body and he massaged her breasts and then he moved to the front. Realizing they would need to leave the bathroom. He hid his wings and took her to his room. There the fun would begin.

She was in heaven he was going to have her again. She would experience the feeling of him moving in her again. He brought her to his room to let her feel him. She let her hands roam the boy's chest she removed his shirt then kissed him. His tongue asked for entrance and she granted it again.

Quickly all clothing was removed and the bodies were free to be roamed. His hands went to her lower regions and he inserted a finger into his lover. She moved to allow him to go deeper. This dance he knew well. When they were together before he had pleasured her. He knew what to do. He pumped in and out fast. Hit the key point and making her cum. But before she came she grabbed him and he gasped.

He was in pleasure due to her slow torture of his manhood she started a slow rhythm up and down. As she kissed nipped and licked her way down. When she got to his erection she kissed the tip and took it in her mouth. His groan rang in the room. She knew it was all her doing. _Heero I have long for this. My body ached for you to come and take me._ She thought. He was almost there. The pre-cum seeping into her mouth. She felt him bucking into her mouth. Her hands steadying his hips. He came over the edge and his seed shot into her mouth.

"STACIE!" he screamed her name and knew he needed to make her feel this pleasure. His need had been calmed now for hers. He flipped them and started to please her he kissed his way to her core and stuck his tongue in her. He started a slow pace then slowly picked it up. She tasted as perfect as ever. She was almost there.

He couldn't think his arousal was coming back and there would only be one way to get rid of it. She was underneath him. She came crashing down to earth with release. He smirked knowing what he could do to her. His heart was racing. He steadies himself for entering his lover.

"Heero please!" She begged and he thrust forward and was in her. His erection grinding into her entrance. He was in paradise. His lover panting his name. He panting hers and they were together in this ecstasy. As he pounded into her he could here her brother looking for her. At least in the lust he remembered to lock the door.

**Outside**

Tenko knew what Heero and Stacie would end up doing._ More like who._ She corrected herself and looked to her lovers. At least two of them. Duo and Wufei. Both loved her and knew of the other. But they didn't know of her nights with Zechs. She recently a few nights ago had one. Her and Zechs making love under the cover of night and not separating until the dawn.

He r love for each was undying but she knew she had to chose. She didn't want to but then again she could not give up and keep both. She had to have all of them. Stacie got it easy. _Wait she doesn't know about my damn twin. What will he do when he learns she is back with Heero? He will be heart broken and in need of a long talk._ She sighed and saw Duo walk to her. He kissed her and held her.

"What you thinking about Tenko?" He asked and rubbed her back. He knew there was a lot on her mind and could tell she was deep in thought. Normally he wouldn't be able to sneak up on her. But he did when he spoke she jumped. He knew she was troubled.

"I have a choice right now and I don't want to make it. Then Stacie has a choice too. The Oz solider she has been fighting is my twin. He is in love with her. I am going insane with the whole idea of him whining because she is back with Heero." She said and Duo was nearly laughing.

"Does she know that he loves her?" He asked and Tenko stopped and thought about it. She had never asked if he told her. Then how could he have He was always with the other soldiers. So he couldn't have but he knew she had psychic abilities right.

"I don't know. But if she doesn't he has not told her and he can't whine. Thanks love. I just need to make mine. In which you can't help." She said kissed him and left. She knew that she needed time alone and walked into the house. She heard them making love and locked the others out of every room in the house. _They need time by themselves. Kento!_

_**Mental conversation**_

"_Yes sis how can I help you?" Kento asked._

"_Did you tell her that you loved her?" she asked hoping he knew who she was talking about._

"_No. Why?" He said confused._

"_Because she is back with Heero and I didn't think you would be happy but you can't complain you never told her. Plus you are with oz and she hates Oz." She said and then cut the connection._

_**Conversation done**_

She was happy after that and then opened the door once the noise stopped. Wufei could tell anyway but he would not interrupt now. They were done and resting. He would be mad but would not be rude and enter in the middle. She hated that when something would interrupt her so she would be damned if she would allow anyone else to.

"Wufei don't get too mad they need each other. I know you are still mad but give them time to be with each other." She said held him and kissed him. She knew Duo was in the kitchen looking for snacks. Trowa was using the obstacle course and Quatre was readying a book in the living room.

"I know but he already broke her heart once he could do it again." She knew what he was. So she thought then shook her head.

"No because then he would change and not be him." She was trying to imply it without saying it. Wufei was confused but got the point and they laid on the couch. Trowa was in the shower and came down. He smiled at the scene. Wufei sitting on the couch with Tenko resting her head on his lap. He was reading now and Duo was eating on the floor. Quatre had the love seat. Trowa blushed and went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Trowa?" came the voice of Quatre from the door confused by the blush from the silent pilot. Trowa was nervous. He knew the boy had seen him now. He acted normal or at least tried to.

"What? Is there something you need?" He asked trying not to sound nervous the boy took a step toward him and Trowa felt his heart race. He so wanted to kiss the boy but didn't know why. He had to leave so since Quatre hadn't said anything he left but was stopped by Quatre.

"Why did you blush when you looked at me?" Quatre asked. Trowa froze he hoped beyond hope that he would not ask that.

"I…"

_Cliffy sorry please continue to read._


	12. Chapter 12

_Trowa speechless unheard of. Okay he hardly ever speaks. Let see what he says._

**Chapter Twelve**

"I…I don't know." He said then left trying to figure out the truth. He was confused. He thought he loved the girl who just went back to her ex. But now he was looking at Quatre the way he had Stacie he was confused. _Can't be in love with a guy. I don't like guys that way. But the way I am acting says different I got to go and think for a second. A shower would help._ He thought and went to his room and was worried Quatre would be following him. He shut the door and locked it so no unexpected visitors could walk in.

Quatre knew Trowa was confused. He knew the boy was falling for him. It may take a while but he could wait for Trowa to realize the truth. He did just lose the girl he loved now he would need to figure out the truth. Quatre went back to the book he was reading. He had always been in love with the silent pilot only time would tell if he would get what he wanted.

Trowa took a cold shower since he was aroused since Quatre was so close now he was certain his body and heart were betraying him but his mind had stayed faithfully with reality. He still wanted Stacie. She was untouchable though. A knock came to the door. He was nervous about answering it.

_I think I should find out if he is okay._ Thought the blonde pilot and went to the boy's room and knocked. After the deal in the kitchen he was probably nervous. Scratch that he was nervous. Quatre could feel the nervousness and the boy was behind a locked and closed door. He knocked again the pilot on the other side opened the door and asked what?

"Trowa you okay you don't seem okay. Do you want some tea?" said Quatre and could tell the boy was scared. He guessed that was his fault. He would have asked someone else but it would be dumped on him. So he did it anyway. He dared not touch the guy for fear of scaring him. He knew the boy would back away.

"I am fine. Don't worry about me now I need to be alone for a bit." He said and shut the door. Quatre got the hint and left he had to take a cold shower now. He was not going to push Trowa and scare him. He needed to sort out his feelings. He was certain that soon he would have his love.

**Tenko**

She was resting in Duo's lap, and thinking about her choice she loved each of the guys, but which could she be with for life. She was certain no matter which she choose she would be happy. How could she choose? She was thinking when she felt her love that she was using as a pillow moved. She sat up and looked at him and smiled.

"Duo are you comfortable?" She asked and he nodded. She lay back down. She knew him well if he fidgeted and you didn't check if he was comfortable he could be fidgeting for a while. He petted her hair and then went back to relaxing. She was content and went back to brooding.

She knew that the one she chooses would be hers for life. She couldn't want to have an affair with the others. The only one that would fit that profile was her pillow right now. When she first started being with him every time she wanted the others she would feel as if she was betraying him.

Not even Zechs mad her feel that guilty when she was with these two. When she entered Wufei's bed after one night of being with Duo she felt guilty. She knew who she would choose then. But how to break it to the others she was going to be with Dup. She knew what to about the baka she chose but the others were different.

"Duo can I talk to you?" He nodded and followed her to the outside.

"What Tenko?" He asked.

"I have decided on who I want. I know that it would be somebody who could keep my interest and if I went to someone else I would feel guilty." He nodded scared she chose Wufei or her mysterious other lover. Yes he knew she slept with one other man. Had an idea who too but he was not certain.

"Duo I chose you." She said and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. He hugged her and then kissed her passionately. She had made him her official lover and boyfriend. Here he was scared and she chose him. Duo pulled back and held her hand as they were about to enter but he stopped._ I might as well tell her since I am hers forever._ He thought and pulled her back.

"Tenko I have something for you. It is something I was waiting to tell you. I wanted to tell you when you chose to make me official. Or if you chose." She nodded and knew that he was going to tell her something important.

"What is it Du-chan?" she asked and held his hand. He was happy to here the interesting nickname. He blew it off and smirked. He would be surprised with this revelation.

"What would you say if I told you that my little nickname was who I am really? The god of death is who I was. Would you think I was lying?" He asked and she was silent.

"Maybe if you had no proof I would think you a liar." She said turning away. She heard him laugh. As she turned and then saw jet black wings burst from his back and his hair went free. His out fit changed from a catholic priests grab to his red and black suit. (Think of the outfit from endless waltz. ) She gasped and looked at her boyfriend. He looked almost like a vampire except without the fangs. His nails like claws.

"This proof enough?" He asked and she nodded but smirked. She then made black dragon wings appear the scales went black to gold to orange. She then had the dragon eyes and then she laughed.

"My Surprise oh lord of death is that I am a dramon half dragon half human." He smiled _At least she was not to surprised I thought she would leave me. She was certainly a surprise._ He then walked in with her. She hid the change in her and they went back to the spot. Wufei was curious but then felt his dragon blood start waking.

"Tenko are you dragon?" He asked and she turned. How could he know that? She saw him cringing. She then realized. _His sister is dragon so he must be. He would know because the blood would tell him._ She nodded.

"I am a dramon. I am one of the last in my clan why?" He nodded and tried to calm the screaming of his dragon blood only to wake it more. He growled and the dragon fought to take control. _Damn Stacie's will wake if I don't calm mine soon._ She watched him fighting his blood.

"Wufei give in why fight it." She said worried and he shook his head.

"I give Stacie stands no chance. I have to calm it before she starts. Once she changes we will all die. She has no control. Never will." He said and then calmed it. Sighing after the victory. He was fine now. She would not have to change. But Heero came running out with his wings spread wide.

"STACIE CALM DOWN!" She came out with red wings and white tipped scales. She had definitely been cursed. But with what was Stacie Chang Cursed.


	13. Chapter 13

_I will explain everything in this chappie. Don't worry._

**Chapter Thirteen**

"_Draconic_"

She stood with regal unknown to them. Stacie was in an uncontrolled and unwilled rage. She could destroy all of them but she was not completely gone. The white winged angel before her had calmed her. She was cursed with being uncontrolled. If she changed to dragon it was because of rage and anger. She never changed willingly. Sometimes she never even remembered what happened. That is what happened when she was changed in force and didn't mean to hurt anyone.

"Stacie please its me Heero you can calm down I am not leaving." He said spreading his wings wider and flying straight to her. She calmed down more. She needed to be comforted.

Wufei was scared he didn't mean for this to happen. The dragon in him was what woke hers. Being siblings the link is there to alert the other of danger. Also of other clans near your brother or sister Wufei was near a dramon and his dragon wanted to figure out the clan. Wanted to meet her. But he fought it and then she woke. Now they had to calm her. But Heero was the only one who could.

Quatre nearly laughed Trowa came out and saw Heero with wings and holding a dragon. This was too weird. He thought he left reality to a fairy tale. Because the others were worried and Wufei had the look of guilt. Heero though is what snapped him to the real world.

"Stacie you need to calm this rage. Please do you want to hurt your brother and friends?" He asked and the growling stopped. Trowa was shocked. The dragon was Stacie. She was in a rage. He had forgotten she could change into a dragon. He was scared and held Quatre's hand. He quickly pulled it away as if burned and acted like it never happened.

"_HEERO?_" She said in a different language that Wufei and Tenko understood.

"She asked if it was you. I am a dramon I know the language of dragons." She said and then told him to respond.

"Yes love Heero the man you love. Calm Down I won't be leaving you ever." He said and hugged her. She was slowly changing back.

He kissed her and then she was back to normal. Heero was happy and changed back to his guise of human.

"Here I thought I was the only one not normal." Said Duo before changing into the God of Death.

"Shinigami Sir." Said Quatre revealing White wings and smiled mischievously he was the surprise. Trowa was the only normal one.

"Quatre too I guess I get to be normal." Said Trowa.

"Shininagami will you reveal your self or should I?" Said Heero. Tenko changed to reveal two black feathered wings similar to her dragon ones only on the feathers.

"Tenko why didn't you tell me before?" He said kissing her and holding her.

"Didn't feel like it. Is she okay?" She asked pointing to Stacie in the arms of the angel before her.

"She will be after rest. She had to fight the dragon to get back to this form. I will put her in her room." He said and then walked away. Duo Wufei and Tenko walked to the bay to work on the Gundams and Trowa and Quatre were alone.

"Trowa are you okay I mean you seem tense. Here sit I won't bit." He said innocently. He moved and gave Trowa room and then massaged the tense pilot's shoulders. This alone relaxed the boy but he still was scared of his feelings. Because this innocent little display of friendship was arousing him badly. He wanted to turn and kiss Quatre and he knew he was straight. I mean he would have never asked Stacie out if he was gay.

"Trowa I have to tell you this because I know that you would want to know. Actually it is two things." Trowa nodded. Knowing they had to talk. "I am empathic and can sense the feeling you feel right now. I know what this is doing and that you are confused." He said stopping knowing Trowa was scared. He was worried waiting for the response.

"Quatre…I…" He was stopped by a hand and Quatre looked him in the eyes.

"I feel the same as you. I love you but you just won't accept the truth. I won't force anything but if you want to reject the truth I understand and will stay away." He said and walked out of the room knowing Trowa was not ready yet. He was heart broken, because he felt the silent and deadly pilot might never accept the truth and never love him back.

Trowa was shocked and confused Quatre had wanted to know how he felt but didn't give him a chance to respond. True he would say give me sometime but he didn't want the blonde to be hurt. Now he was guilty. He wanted to apologize. He walked to the boy's room and then knocked and waited.

"Quatre I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted time to figure it all out. I mean I just lost Stacie and I just started to feel this way. Its not that I don't like you. I just don't know right now." He felt stupid now but he was telling the truth. He did feel bad after all of that.

Quatre opened the door and looked at his dream. He wanted to kiss the boy but resisted and would ask first as not to scare the boy. But he nodded realizing he had left the boy with a guilty conscious. He smiled and hugged the boy. He knew no matter what their relationship would change. For the better or worse was undetermined.

"Trowa may I do one thing?" he asked and Trowa was scared but nodded. Quatre felt it then went sad. He would not do it if he didn't want to.

"I won't your scared and what I want would only make it worse." This made the brunette mad. He grabbed the blonde haired boy knowing what he wanted and did it. Trowa kissed Quatre. The blonde was shocked at first then relaxed into it. He was happy this felt so good. He melted into the feeling. Eyes closed and deepened it. They broke after what seemed like eternity.

"Is that it?" The blonde nodded.

"Yes thanks I loved it." Said Quatre and waited for Trowa to go to his room. Tonight he would be content.

**The Hanger Bay**

Tenko was nervous she would tell Wufei the decision only problem would he take it well. At least not disappear and go in to depression. She didn't want another Stacie. She was worried. She looked to her god and he smiled. She nodded.

"Wufei I have…" He stopped her.

"I know you chose Duo I gathered that. I don't care just don't worry." Said venomously. He was furious his dragon raging but he would not let it win. His heart broken and in need of repair. He would not let the pain get him in a blood lust and wake Stacie up. He would weep later.

"Wufei please talk to me I know that your fighting if we talk we won't have to worry about her." He froze turned and smacked her.

"Stay away from me and my family." He said eyes changing. Stacie was the last straw. He snapped and showed her his true form. His dragon form was gorgeous. Dark Crimson Red scales and angry yellowish green eyes.

"Wufei what will you do when she changes and attacks you for hurting her mate huh?" She said and this earned her a growl.

"_I told you leave her alone. She will no longer be a problem for you. I will take her and leave. She will be safe no worry._" Said and attacked only to be stopped by a half transformed Stacie.

"_Fei you will not hurt her. She is a friend._" She blocked in this form she was stronger and could hold him off.

"Get back and get to safety. I don't care who you are I need more room. He will attack again." Said Stacie guarding them and they got out.

"_Why are you protecting her when she broke my heart? You know how it feels Heero did the same thing._" Said Wufei.

"_True he did but you defended him did you not. He came back I don't know if she even will. But I do know mom and dad would never approve of this plus neither would big sis Nataku._" The minute that name was mentioned he stopped and changed back. She had hit the name that always worked and then hugged him after Heero came in and saw this. Wufei calmed and Stacie. She held a weeping Dragon. This was truly an interesting evening. Luckily it was over.

"Stacie I believe he needs to have a vacation." Said Tenko jokingly. Stacie laughed truly for the first time in a long time. Heero couldn't be happier. She was truly happy except for the minor glint of sadness that would never leave. A scar that would never heal until the war ended. The one created by the war.

"Yep he does I think a break would do him well. His heart the stronger is like mine. Fragile for he lost parents and a love. I lost a family and a love. But my love came back. His didn't and he needs the calmness in his life." She said and handed him to Tenko who put him in his room and they all went to bed. The sleep would be needed in the morning.

_Twists good hope you liked. JA NE_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry it took so long. Had to work on another story._

Chapter Fourteen

Stacie was the first to wake and went down stairs to make breakfast and coffee. She was still in her PJ's but didn't care. She worked to make a good breakfast to ease some of the tension. Learning to cook from her brother and Sister. She was working on an omelet when Heero walked in. holding her in his arms he kissed her.

"Morning." She said and smiled. He nodded.

"Morning hope today is a little less stressful." Stacie nodded as Heero pour her and him coffee. He made hers the way she always had it. Lot's of flavor she hated the coffee taste. She smiled and finished his omelet. He walked over and grabbed the plate sat to get started on work and eat. Next in line was the loud mouth that was walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Duo coffee is made. Two cups baka. I also am making omelets what would you like on it?" She said and then grabbed the bowl after greasing the pan.

"Everything." He said somewhat awake. He had his cup of coffee. He was still half still in bed. He heard Heero typing away at the table and eating his breakfast. The fast tapping of keys could be heard.

"Heero please wait till after breakfast to work." Said Stacie not even turning around. Showing the former relationship if she knew his habits that well. Heero complied and went to just eating breakfast. Just then Tenko entered.

"Wow you got him to stop before I came in. No one can do that." Awake do to the shock of Heero not working on his laptop. He was finishing breakfast and working on taking over making breakfast. He got up and reached around Stacie.

"Go take your shower I will take over." He said and Stacie looked at him confused.

"I got it I can cook and I will finish making breakfast unlike my missions." She said and received a glare that she was long since immune to. She kissed him and went back to cooking. The omelet done handing it to Duo and started Tenko's when she came over.

"I can make the rest. We want you to relax and rest. You were badly beat in your last mission. Sally said you should take it easy." Said Tenko knowing that Stacie would catch the hidden words of "Doctor's Orders." Stacie submitted and Heero turned confused.

"The hidden words we all hate Doctor's Orders. She follows them as well." Tenko said and heard Heero follow his girl. He went to the living room knowing that Wufei was going to try and say he needed to leave his sis alone. He was certain the dragon was determined to hurt his little sis.

"Heero you…" He was silenced when Heero looked at him.

"I may seem like I would never change and was not affected by her heartbreak but I was. I will not ever hurt her again. I will not make such a promise not to leave. I will promise I will try not to but I will not make a promise I can't keep." He said and walked back to the hanger to finish his work on Wing.

His lover was on his mind whole time and he had to stop working. Something didn't fit. She seemed different after that last time. He knew that he would need to talk to her. Something felt off. But then an idea hit him. _What if she is pregnant? I didn't use protection shit Wufei would be pissed. Not that I wouldn't mind having a baby with her._ He realized they needed to talk. He ran back tot the main house.

Tenko

_I can't believe Stacie might be pregnant. All well I have one more problem and he will be here shortly. Damn. I have to get dressed._ She thought making Wufei's and the other's omelet's. After that she ate then left to her room where Duo was. Duo shut the door and held her.

"Shininagami will you be willing to please your male partner in death." She moaned as he kissed her neck. While he began the pleasurable torture of her body. She moaned and gasped at what he was doing. She wanted to resist but couldn't _Damn you and your irresistibility._ She thought and turned to him.

_That is what makes it so fun my dear. _ He said right back shocking her. _You think a god wouldn't have telepathy._ He said to her and she sighed. _Baka Kami. _She said to him and kissed him. No one saw them but they heard them for about an hour. Wufei growled and went to the hanger. Knowing he would be frustrated.

Quatre

He heard the noise and smiled. He was happy for his friends they had found love in each other. Heero and Stacie were happily together. Duo and Tenko now officially a couple. Now for Wufei him and Trowa. He loved Trowa but the brunette pilot was scared of the feelings he had for Quatre. He sighed and returned to the book in hand. It was an interesting story about a girl and the crazy company she kept. The story Moon Called by Patricia Briggs. (Good book. It's a fantasy Sci-Fi) He was half way through it though.

The blonde boy stood and walked to the kitchen to rinse his cup and get some orange juice. He got in there and was filling his cup when he felt Trowa walk in. He turned smiled and then said good morning and walked out. He looked sadden when he entered the living room. Placing the cup on the coffee table he grabbed the book and began to read. He was polite and not pushing letting the boy get used to his feelings. _I hope you just choose to follow your heart._ He thought and sighed He got up and went to shower being empathic had it's price.

After a cold shower and finishing his orange juice he went and began to work on his computer. Typing on the keyboard Trowa entered the study. He sat at his consul began working. Quatre had soft music on to help lighten the mood. But he plugged in the headset to listen because he felt the annoyance in his friend. The music was classical and he calmed. Blocking the world out. When he felt a tap.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely. Knowing it was not about the feelings they shared.

"Why did you plug in the headset?"

"Because I wanted to listen and you didn't I could tell." He half lied. Only Tenko, Trowa and Stacie knew of his ability to read feelings. He was empathic.

"I was annoyed with something else. I need a new computer. The one I have is old and slow. I have been trying to ask Duo to let me on his but he says he doesn't want it to crash. I have bad luck."

"Oh, Hey what is wrong maybe I can help."

"It keeps freezing and rebooting."

"Do you have copies of the important stuff? I have a bad feeling you have either used up all the space or have a virus. Then again you could have not done the usual defrag on it."

"Yes I have back ups of the files."

"Okay give me an hour and I can try and fix it. If I can't you might try and ask Heero. Or Stacie she is good with computers." He said and started the defrag and it seemed to be working. He saw it would be about an hour and a half.

"I will be longer then an hour how about we do the obstacle course then come back. By then it should be done." Said Quatre and walked out. He got changed and started a run. He was half of the way done when Trowa started. He was not paying attention and tripped giving Trowa enough time to catch up. They finished about the same time.

Trowa was concerned about the trip. Quatre normally doesn't lose focus. That was not like any of them. Stacie was known for that only when she was sick or injured and can't function. But Quatre was fine. Quatre walked to the showers and changed back to clean close.

"Looks like we timed it just right. It is done. Now for virus scan." He said and started to run it. Nothing was found and that computer had tunes of free space. He smiled and turned to Trowa.

"Computer needed the annual maintenance that should do it." He said and walked out. Knowing that it was not normal for him to be distracted. At that moment Heero ran by. He followed and found Stacie trying to read and couldn't focus at all.

Heero

"Stacie we need to talk." He said and held her hand.

"I know but not here we aren't alone." She said and walked to her friend.

"Was I affecting you Quatre?" He nodded and smiled to her. Stacie walked by after apologizing. She walked to her room and sat on the bed.

"I know while we were separated you had gotten with Trowa. You seem distracted and out of it. I think we need to check into get you a pregnancy test." He said and she looked ashamed. He was right. But shortly after that she fainted. Breathing hard and whining. He felt her for head she was on fire.

"Someone call Sally Stacie is sick!" He yelled and covered her up hoping that he was wrong on the pregnancy. He called to who ever to bring him the phone before they hung up.

"Heero what is it?" She asked.

"I also need you to bring a pregnancy test for her. I'm not certain but Trowa may have gotten her pregnant." He said and sounded sad.

"Okay. Don't worry. We will get her back." She said and hung up. Heero hung up and held her hand Wufei came in to the room and looked at her. He saw that she was suffering. Trowa came in as did the rest of the gang.

Hour Later

Sally had come there with in ten minutes and kicked all of them out. Heero was trying to stay busy and not worry but they all knew better. Sally came out and Heero was called to her. They spoke for a bit and he seemed calmer. Still worried but calmer. He walked to them.

"She has the flu and is going to be fine. Trowa can I talk to you for a moment." He said calmly. Not hinting anything. They all knew it was over Stacie.

"Yes Heero?" Trowa said scared normally Heero isn't so unnerved so it made him scared.

"I had Sally do a pregnancy test on Stacie because she has been distracted lately. She was slowly catching the flu. I thought maybe she carried a child. Sally said the test was negative. She isn't pregnant. The reason why I said this to you was it would have been yours. I wanted no one else to know especially Wufei." He said and Trowa nodded. They walked out.

"I heard Heero I am not deaf. I have better hearing then you think why didn't you want me to know?" asked an angry Dragon.

"Because you would use that against me to make me leave her. " He said and walked by. _Stacie you have me scared sometimes._ He thought in his head Duo and Tenko smiled at him. He walked to the room and sat down.

The Group

Tenko laughed and leaned on Duo. Everyone turned to look at her like she was crazy. Duo most of all. He knew the same thing and was not laughing about it.

"I can't believe I would not know if she was or wasn't. Some people have little faith in me." She laughed out. Quatre confused as Wufei glared at her.

"Heero you have it bad." She said calming down noticing the confused Quatre. "Heero thought Stacie was pregnant with Trowa's baby. The pregnancy test came back negative and all she has is the flu which was why she seemed so distracted. He only wanted Trowa to know but I and Duo are telepathic and Wufei has good hearing." She said and Quatre understood.

"Since we have been revealing secrets. For those that don't know I am empathic." He said and Wufei was shocked. Trowa was not and then he put a few pieces together.

"Is that why you were distracted when Stacie was getting sick." Quatre nodded.

"It has its prices. When others are feeling something sometimes I do too. Like getting distracted or have great pleasure. I can feel it and sometimes react to it. It really gets annoying. But I have control enough to eventually block it out till it feels right to open my mind again." He said and sighed.

"That would cause problems." Duo stated. He had figured it out a while ago.

"You don't seem surprised Du-chan." She said and he smiled.

"I guessed that a while ago. I was waiting for him to say something. It seemed odd that he was always the first to figure out when someone felt down." He was not joking and Quatre blushed. He stood headed to the study. He wanted to be alone. He was still hurting from Trowa and knowing he was not there to lean on right now. _I will stay away Trowa. I know you don't want me._ He thought and started to pack his computer up when the door opened.

Trowa

He noticed the pain in The Sandrock pilot. He saw the blush and the distant look in his face. The boy was being torn apart for some reason. He watched the boy stand and leave. Waiting for a bit to give him the impression of Trowa not following. He walked after him.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he entered heading to the computer.

"I am leaving. I have a solo mission away from here. I may not be back for sometime." He said and fought back the tears. He would not broadcast the pain in his heart. He had lied to Trowa hopefully he would by it. _I need to leave for your sake and mine. I love you and you don't love me._ He thought and finished packing. Trowa didn't by the lie.

"I had checked your computer after you left and you have no such mission. You're leaving and running away from your pain not facing it. I still have yet to get over Stacie and have barely started sorting out my feelings. And you assume I have said no." He said and grabbed the blonde's hand. Quatre reveled in the feeling of the touch. He wanted to keep the feeling.

"I can't it hurts too much. I…I…have to leave. I …" He was silenced by a hug. He was shocked. But felt his heart skip a beat and speed up.

"You don't have to run. I will give it a try maybe it will help me move on." He said and Quatre felt relieved. He was scared of the heartbreak Stacie had gone through. He was scared of the rejection. He kissed Trowa and felt the boy gasp.

Tenko

Smiling again. _About time those two hooked up. I knew it would happen. Four down one to go._ She thought as she was in Duo's arms. She was reading her book and was glade life was calming down. That was when a knock came to the door. She froze and felt who was there.

"Shit he is dead. Because if he is here that means…" She ran to the door and opened it.

"I will Kill You Zechs Peacecraft!" Tenko screamed. She punched him.

"Why I was not followed if that is what your worried about." He said and went to kiss her when a click was heard.

"Tenko why is an Oz solider in the house?" asked Duo. He watched as she punches Zechs again. She felt better.

"Because he was the other guy I was with. But I have chosen you." She said and smiled. She said and walked to him.

"I suggest you leave before we find out you true…" another knock showed Trieze and some soldiers. He was smiling. Tenko growled. "Not followed huh? Then why is there a bastard on our front porch? I will ask you to leave and drag him a… Stacie NO!" She ran to the room and saw her run past.

"Shit!" Stacie broke the door and slashed Trieze with burning claws. They watched as she was trying to kill him. Kento came and traded places and tried to hold her off and was losing. She transformed and hit him with her spiked tail.

"_You die now Trieze._" She growled out and crushed him beneath her claws. He screamed in pain. She went eat him when Heero stood in front of her. She stopped.

"Stacie you win he will die painfully because you crushed him. It is done. Calm down. I am here." She leaned down and nuzzled his hand. Zechs was confused. As was Kento still winded a bit.

"Tenko how can he calm her down so quick?" Asked Kento confused.

"That is the power of the mate. He can calm her down and make her get control. But only when he is near enough to do so. Heero needs to be in her sight to do it." She had said his name on purpose. Kento winced.

Mental Conversation

"_That is Heero the one she is back with?"_

"_Yep and he is the only one who can make her change back to her calm self."_

"_Damn. All well I will find some one."_

Ended

Heero petted the nose as she changed back and collapsed. Her fever coming back and Heero took her to her room.

Tenko Smiled and knew that the problems had just begun.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry it took so long here is the next chappie._

**Chapter Fifteen**

Wufei was in his room pacing. He knew down stairs was another he liked and that one was going to be his. Some how he knew it but didn't want to admit to being bi. Yes Wufei liked both men and women. Plus he needed to calm down. His sister was sick and his love was with someone else. Well at least one was. The other had no idea he liked them.

Wufei was worried that Zechs like Trowa would deny everything. He wanted to be sure that it would work out. He continued pacing ignoring all his surroundings. He growled at nothing but his own thoughts as he walked the room. Till he heard the laughing of someone in his domain.

"I suppose the growl was at a thought not me seeing the shock on your face." Said the man in question. Wufei was shocked that the man knew where he was. Guessing he was seen walking off. But not where he went. Zechs simply smirked at the teen. He walked over and sat on the chair in the room.

"Yeah I was thinking about something else." He said and guessed from the questioning look the man didn't believe him.

"You were thinking about a certain woman we both had feelings for. Also someone else you may consider as a love." This shocked the dragon pilot. He had no way of knowing this. Unless he was telepathic.

"How could you know what was on my mind. You are either telepathic or able to judge people really well." He said and the platinum haired man laughed.

"I know because I was thinking of the same thing as I came here. If I could I would of growled. Unlike you I can't." Wufei growled. He knew for a fact that was a lie.

"You baka I may be dragon but I can smell lies. You are as human as I am." He said and approached the man. The man on his desk chair stood and grew a tail plus two triangular ears. He smirked with a mischievous intent in his eyes. He walked forward and kissed him.

"You're right. I am a fox. But that doesn't matter I still don't growl." He said and Wufei was speechless. He was not only surprised by the fox in front of him by being one, but the fact that he kissed him. This was certainly unexpected. Though it solved one problem. He didn't need to worry about the man denying his feelings.

"I guess that answers one question." He said and then released a sigh of relief. Now he had only one problem left. His sister who was sick. He was certain she was trying to make him die at a young age. "But that is still a lie. Foxes can growl. You may not when in front of others but you still can growl." Wufei corrected earning the proof. Zechs proceeds to growl at the correction.

"Fine you got me." He says and then with a glint in his eyes continues. "My little dragon." Earning an annoyed growl from his crimson dragon. He smirked and walked away but before he left he turned to the Chinese pilot and said one last thing. "Oh by the way yes I am telepathic. Though I didn't need to read your mind to know what you were thinking." He said and then walks out.

Wufei was shocked and bolted out his room and chased after the blonde soldier of Trieze. He was annoyed and angry. He hated being lied to. Also corrected this annoyed him the most. He watched as the blonde changed form again and was speeding away. He growled and picked up his speed.

The other's saw him chasing a golden fox and were curious as to what he was doing. By the time he was down stairs Trowa and Quatre had joined Duo and Tenko. Tenko was laughing. As was her braided lover. Both couldn't help it. But Quatre asked first.

"Wufei I know what you're chasing but why?" He asked and all Wufei could say was.

"Help me and you will find out why. I don't want to tap into any of my dragon blood." Quatre nodded and helped out. He stepped in front and grabbed the fox. Wufei growled and the fox changed to his more human form and Wufei made Quatre let go and he tackled the guy.

"Now I know that gold and silver are but why did you originally say you couldn't?" The golden fox shrugged and heard all gasp, well Trowa and Quatre. Wufei glared at the older male.

Then a click was heard. Everyone turned and saw Heero standing at the door. Gun was cocked and ready to fire. Zechs was wide eyed and wondering how no one knew the guy had entered.

**Tenko**

She watched as Heero stood in at the bottom of the stairs and waiting to fire. He seemed to be also waiting for someone. Though everyone doubted that it was Stacie. He held his gun ready to fire. Tenko knew that Zech could possibly end up shot. But then again he was fast. But Heero only watched with a weary eye. He kept looking up and then they heard someone descending the stairs.

She watched as the Japanese boy waited for the person on the stairs. They could here the person coming down slowly. That's when she realized why the gun was out. It was to insure nothing would happen to the one coming down. Tenko looked to the stairs and waited. Heero was being protective. That meant it was Stacie.

"Heero is she doing any better?" He nodded and waited. Tenko looked and saw the face. She was getting the color back and didn't look to be in as much pain. Meaning her Dragon was healing her. Making her heal faster and get better sooner. She should be fine by morning. Heero was a little more at ease.

"Heero Yuy. I that girl your new play toy like my sister was?" Tenko rolled her eyes. And the only thing in her head was. _Baka!_ She looked and heard the growl. But that was the dragon his eyes were flickering.

"Zechs I suggest you apologize before he kills you or she changes." Said Heero and Zechs was confused.

"Wufei there is growling at your insult to his little sister. I broke up with Stacie when I started playing boyfriend for your sister. I only did it to get Relena to leave me alone. She never left me. Now I broke it up for Stacie. Stacie tried to commit Suicide because I was with your little sister. Tell me what you would have done? Also apologize for if he changes Stacie will and Stacie doesn't stop until I calm her or she does what is wanted." He said and Zechs was scared.

"I am sorry." He said and Wufei calmed and Stacie looked over but her eyes were that of dragons. Heero placed his arm around her shoulder and she calmed.

"So you never answered my question." Said the Chinese pilot. Zechs points to his ears and then Wufei just growls in annoyance and gets up. He sits in a chair and watches as Heero places his baby sister on the couch.

"Heero you sure she can be here with us?" Asked Tenko concerned for the group but also protective. She had a secret but Stacie looked at her and smiled.

"Yes she can. I told her if she was down here she is to stay on the couch though. She isn't completely better and I don't want her to make her self worse. I will get her anything she needs. She need only rest. As for the job of cooking. Someone else can do that tonight." He said knowing his love would probably have chicken soup for dinner and lunch. He knew she was going to be easy on her sensitive stomach.

"Heero I…" He silenced the girl.

"We talked about this before you came down. You know I won't let you." Tenko smiled she knew this would happen. She wanted to do something. But no one will let her.

"Please Stacie. Let me and the others do this." She sighed and caved. Only nodding. She closed her eyes and slept. Needing the sleep. Tenko smiled then looked the blue eyed brunette and smirked.

"I will take care of the cooking. You watch over her. The rest of us will take care of everything else." Receiving the nod. Tenko stood and went to the kitchen. She made everyone lunch. She smirked and also grabbed one of the several pregnancy test she had bought. She and Duo plus her former lovers had been close several times. Now she was certain of the baby.

Grabbing the plates after putting the pregnancy test in her pocket. She ran to the bathroom. She had made enough for the others. Reading the instructions and following them she waited. She knew Duo was curious as to why she was not eating. He stood and walked to the bathroom door.

"Hold on." She called and Duo being the impatient boy he was opened the link and talked to her.

_Tenko: What Duo?_

_Duo: I was wondering what's up. I am worried for my girl._

_Tenko: Well I am trying to find out something. This something if I am correct will be a **Major** Life changer._

_Duo: You mean as in you might be…_

_Tenko: Yes dear I might be pregnant. We have not abstained from sex. I also not to long ago was with one of the others. So who knows. I just want to know._

_Duo: Okay thanks._

He walked back shocked. He was also impatient. He didn't think he was ready but if she was. He would be a dad. He would not abandon her because of a child. He would or at least could be the father. He was nervous. Quatre picked up on it. He looked to his friend curious.

"What…?" Duo shook his head. This caught everyone's attention. It was a half an hour later when Tenko came out. She looked happy but shocked. She walked to him and gave him the test. There was a plus sign on it. She was pregnant. He was shocked but the question was how far along.

"I guess that means you need to see Sally at her office. I want to know how far along you are. That would make it easier to tell whose it is." Everyone else except Stacie who had a smile was confused.

"I am pregnant. I don't know who daddy is but I do know I am. I will need to tell Sally I need to see her. Because she could… Stacie I think you could tell or Zechs." Stacie woke and Shook her head.

"Not being sick. If I was not like this then I could help you. Zechs should be able to tell." She said and went back to sleep. Zechs walked forward and sniffed. His nose picked up the child's scent.

"The braided baka over there is the father. Neither of us fathered this one." He said and sat back in his spot. At the base of the Chair Wufei sat in. He just sat there. The darker haired pilot scratching his ears. Our were they should be. Even when in human form it was a weakness.

She smiled and Duo held her. He was glade but was nervous. He was a father. Now he had a little life to take care of. His beloved was carrying his child. He smirked kissed her neck and she groaned and glared at him. He knew better. She didn't like that kind of affection in public.

"Hey Duo will…" He knew then what was on her mind. Silencing her with a passionate kiss.

"I could never leave you. I will not abandon the child or you. I love you and the baby. I am staying." He said and she lit up. Though everyone knew soon the finale was coming.

**Trowa**

He was in the arms of his new boyfriend. He was going to try and move on. Stacie was with the one that had kept her Dragon in its cage. Now that he had left it was in the light. He also knew she was finally happy with the way his life was headed. He didn't know what they would do if either wanted children.

They could always adopt. He would think about it when the time came. If it came for he was not so sure he wanted one. He continued to read his book as did the blonde teen he was leaning on. His boyfriend was reading his book from earlier and he quiet liked it. Trowa said he would read it once he was finished with his. He was reading part of the Dragonlance Series and enjoying it.

Quatre was happy though they had laid in the same bed nothing happened. He would wait to do that. Quatre long ago had found out he liked both genders. He had been with a couple of girls. One he made love to. Though he pretended he was naïve on the subject. He also had the opportunity to have sex with a guy before. Enjoying this as well. He had been entered in that case. He would love to be the one showing the affection.

Trowa watched as the two soon to be parents sat in their spot and talked. Duo stood and went to the kitchen. When they heard a pan being taken down most stood and went to the Kitchen. Though Tenko on the other hand didn't. Heero didn't but he couldn't He was the pillow to his lover.

"Duo your not blowing up the kitchen." Said Quatre. Tenko laughed.

"He can cook it is more or less he doesn't like to. He is quite the cook actually. Duo you will be cooking dinner for everyone. Time you actually did prove it." Quatre eyed him and then went to sit. Trowa watched as Heero turned and then went back to work.

"She is sleeping don't worry. She needs the sleep." He said and then Trowa nodded. Quatre kissed him and let the silent brunette lean back into his spot. He loved having the quiet and seemingly emotionless pilot in his arms. The boy was everything he wanted and more. Though he also believed that there could possibly be a female in his life like this. He had once heard Youko's believe that there is one male and one female for each being. It is finding them. He believed in that.

He felt the boy put his book down and then sit up. Trowa had finished the book and was going to grab another when Quatre stopped him. He gave Trowa the book he was reading say he had finished the book and was quite pleased with it. He nodded and took the book. Quatre grabbing something else to read.

**That evening**

Everyone went bed. Well all of them except Heero and Stacie. She wanted to sleep on the couch. Heero refusing to leave her side stayed. Wufei pushing back the need to beat his friend into oblivion he never even noticed the tail of gold behind him. Quatre smiled. After the door shut they heard the two talking then the moans following. He felt the desire then closed them off. Smiling at the idea. He knew that his Chinese friend was finally happy.

He also found that Trowa much liked the relationship he wanted because the previous night the slept in the same bed cuddling but nothing else. Tonight seemed there would be no change. Trowa crawled into bed and slept their. Their they slept peacefully. Well as soon as the sounds of hardcore sex stopped.

**Heero**

He never thought she would be back here. In his arms where he wanted her. Sure while he was with Relena he would imagine her. But now she was back where he liked her. Sleeping in his arms safely in his grasp. He let her sleep as he was the pillow. This gave him time to think over a few things.

First off being the fact he knew her trust of him was not much. He would have to earn that back but he didn't mind. Second was the now big question all the couples were thinking of. A family that they could get. He knew from the past he loved her deeply. Also he was willing to marry her. But the fact of starting a family with her was a question.

He knew he wouldn't mind if she did come up pregnant and the baby was his. He knew also he wished to someday start a family and have the means to care for it. He knew he would though they both had more then enough money. Plus the fact that he could get a job anywhere he wanted. He also knew that if he did shave one with her he would not take the long trips like he used to.

So what was stopping him from making this family? One single word stopped him. It stopped her as well. They both knew with it around they could never get this off the ground. The word was war. She would never agree if the war was still raging. He also knew that if he was to ask she would say after the war. But he could still ask her to marry him. But that was after she was able to trust him again.

Since no one was around Heero let a smile go and he calmed. His love was back. The true Barton family would kill him if they knew he was free to feel again. He would be emotionless in front of the world but with his friends and lover he was a normal feeling being. Especially his little Stacie.

If he did anything wrong the gun he threatened everyone with would be turned on him. He would not hurt her again. He swore to himself.

**Morning**

Heero watched as his lover wake. She was a lot better the color almost completely back. She would still need rest but she could do more now. He felt her getting up but he held her tighter. She knew now he was awake. Though he was not letting go. She glared at him and he laughed at it. Both were immune to each other's glares. So this didn't bother him.

"I don't want you to move. Lay here longer." He said and she rested her head back on his chest. He missed these times together. He would never forget them either. He promised the never leaving again. _I can't let you go Stacie. You mean more to me then you know._ He thought and then kissed the top of her head.

After what seem like a few seconds he let go and they went to the bathrooms. She went to her room. He knew this would happen. Hearing another round of moans coming through his wall. He knew that Wufei and Zechs probably mated last night. If they were lucky that would calm Wufei.

He finally dressed in his blue jean pants and a white shirt he walked out. He walked to the living room to see she had folded the blanket and then left. He knew exactly where to find his Stacie. He walked into the kitchen and saw her getting Breakfast started. He sighed and walked up behind her.

"I thought you were supposed to relax." He said wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and leaned into his touch. He watched as she pulled out and turned. Kissing his lips she smiled.

"You know I am better. I can do my usual things in the morning. I will not do as much but I will still cook. Please don't make me bored all day." She said and he nodded and then she smiled.

"But for the cooking you are getting help. Even if it is the baka." She laughed and went about working. He helped her for in the morning the two were always the first truly awake though they knew her brother was awake. She also knew they wouldn't see him for a while.

After breakfast Heero went to work on a few things and the others relaxed. Tenko volunteered to make sure Stacie didn't over do it. They saw Wufei come down after a couple of hours. He looked sour from his "activities". Duo laughed and whisper to Tenko. She giggled.

Stacie made Zechs and Wufei Breakfast. She then went to the living room and watched T.V. Then the others joined. Heero in the hanger working on wing. He heard his girl laughing and felt his heart skip a beat. He was glade she was in good spirits. Hearing the door open. He looked up.

"You heard Wufei didn't you?" asked the braided pilot and Heero nodded.

"Yes it was heard not to. I know Stacie didn't though. Except this morning. No shock though." Said Heero making the last checks and walked to his friend.

"She will not like hearing this. Wufei won't tell her right away. Because He doesn't want her hurt." He said and walked to the main house and inside.

"I know but he will only hurt her more." He said and then sighed. But Heero didn't hear it. He sat in the living room and she leaned on him. He held her and she smiled.

"No working you need a break." She said and picked the laptop up. Kissing him and placing it on the table. He knew she was right. He let her take the laptop on the table and let them be in the other's embrace. This was all he would do in the others presence. He loved show her his affection but he was not used to doing so in front of others. A kiss and some cuddling was all he would do in front of others.

He was glade that she understood. They had their understanding. He never showed affection much in front of others she never questioned it. If she got the words it was different. But she would never push for him to open up. He loved that. They both never pushed unless necessary.

He sat looking at the group. He watched as they talked or watched movies. His girlfriend smiled and laughed. This was a normal day. No body had a mission to run to. They could act as a normal group of teens. He could get used to this. He was relaxing and enjoying the feeling when…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Everyone was confused. Zechs looked as though he didn't expect someone either. Trowa went to the door looked out and froze. Turning he looked to Heero. This got Heero worried. That meant only one person. Relena was here.

"Go Ahead I will get tea." Said Stacie as she got up. Tenko heard the pain in her voice. She would sacrifice everything for this war to end it. Making her torn and broken in the end. Everyone saw her destroying herself as it went on. No surprise when this happened.

"HEEEEERO!" Said the blonde haired girl as she ran to him. She hugged him and saw the girl she loathed. Stacie brought tea and some food then left. She was going to go work. Her eyes had glazed over in indifference. Something was wrong. Everyone caught it. Relena was shocked.

"Relena I told you after the incident. I can't be with you anymore. I DON'T LOVE YOU! I am in love with Stacie. She is my girlfriend. I loved her before I met you. I couldn't stop thinking of her when near you. I still love her. I will never be yours. NOW LEAVE!" He said and ran after his woman. Relena was shocked. Wufei wanted to comment but stopped. Tenko said what everyone was thinking.

"Relena you are a stalker. You are also killing a good friend of mine slowly. Why? Because she happens to love Heero? This is wrong and you could careless. I thought you were a pacifist." Said Tenko. Quatre wasn't looking at the girl She was shocked everyone in the room including her brother was in agreement on this. She ran after Heero.

Stacie was finishing her work when Heero walked in. She had the mission printing out. Her gundam was up and running. He knew she would be leaving. This was going to be long. He also knew Him Tenko and Duo would have to come. But he would not let them leave till this was fixed. She had heard his words and knew he loved her.

"Stacie we aren't leaving until this is settled." He said and she sat down. She wouldn't fight him. She never could. Relena burst in and Stacie looked over and glared. Stacie just shut her eyes and didn't look at the girl. Her dragon begging for release. She could change but Heero would stop her.

"Relena leave now unless you want to die. I am not like Heero I will kill you." Stacie commented and Relena went wide eyed. She smirked. She knew the girl would be stopped by Heero.

"He wouldn't let you and you know it." Stacie turned and had her inhuman eyes.

"I am not entirely myself right now unless you want to pay with your life for being a fool. I suggest now you leave. You were told a while ago he was no longer yours now go away. YOU NO GOOD FUCKING STALKER! I WILL KILL YOU!" Stacie yelled and Relena ran scared. The act was too late. Stacie bolted after her. In a craze her mind gone.

Heero raced after her and he knew soon Relena would be dead but the girl was being stupid. After finding the dragon in flight he took to the air. Flying in front of her she calmed and landed. Relena turned around and came back. She then saw something she didn't want to.

"Stacie please don't do that again. I know that you don't like her. I also know that I am part of the cause. Please just let it go." He said then kissed her passionately. Relena was shocked and hurt. Running to the girl in her boy friends arms. She was stopped by the rest and forced to see something.

"Watch and see why every one of us will protect her." She watches after Heero pulled away. The girl had changed. She was like a small girl. Innocent and kind. She was shocked. Something was off.

"She only does this when in Heero's arms. When he holds her and is in the room and hers. But you change this. You hurt her more then you know. If you show yourself near here we will hurt you. Now leave Relena." Said Wufei. He was trying not to be mean for his mate but the girl was truly stupid.

**Hours Later**

Relena had left and the four were on their way to a mission. Wufei had admitted his love for Zechs and though Stacie was not happy she would let her big brother be happy. She loved him and wanted to see him finally with a person that loved him and him alone.

Heero had been worried about this mission. They had not gotten her to test things right now but he needed to go. They were on another base destruction mission and his girlfriend was to be the one hanging back. She needed to make sure everything went well. If she didn't pull out at the right time he could lose her.

_There you have it bad chappie and ending but the story will get better._


	16. Chapter 16

_Here is the next chappie._

**Chapter Sixteen**

About an hour ago they had returned and the mission was success. Though Stacie was nearly killed. She was hanging back to long. She was trying to make sure the base blew but there was a problem. A little child had walked out and Stacie saw the fear. She ran to the child and grab her hand. Heero was scared and showed it.

"Stacie what were you thinking?" He asked as Tenko and her walked up. She was facing away at the time. When he asked that she turned and in her arms was a crying ten year old. The child had black hair and Hazel eyes. Currently though they appeared grey. He was shocked. She always had a soft spot for children.

"I couldn't let her die. She didn't do it. She looked so out of place. I had to save her." She said and hushed the child. "Hey missy what's your name?" She asked and the girl sniffled.

"Tanirya every one calls me Tany." She said quietly.

"Well Tany how about getting some ice cream?" Smiling and the girl brightened up. Nodding they head out. The group left. Tenko and Duo heading to the Gundams. After the snack the girl went to sleep and they headed home. Heero agreeing to letting the girl stay. If the sends out a call for her they will return her to the police with a note.

Heero watched as his Stacie mothered the little girl. She was an excellent mom. He smiled he knew that there was no reason to worry about her mothering a child. He was more worried about his being a father. No one to turn to for advice. He then looked at the girl. She was happy there.

"Stacie?" Asked the little girl. Stacie turned.

"Yes?" She asked fixing some dinner.

"My mommy died when the base blew up. No one will know I am missing. Can you be my mommy?" She was shocked. She had thought of mothering children. She wouldn't mind but what about a father? Looking to her boyfriend. He walked over and held his girl.

"I don't mind but you would…" Heero cut in.

"We both will be your parents." He said and the girl was so happy. She ran out and was going to talk to her new friends.

"Heero we aren't even married. Now we have a child. Adopted sort of but one like seven to get years younger then us." He kissed her and she him. Pulling back. He had the ring for years he bought it before he left.

"Stacie I know you still don't trust me. I will give you all the time you need. But to inform you. Before I left I had every intention to make you my wife. I even still have the ring." He said holding her. She looked to the food. Removing it from the burner.

"It is not trust Heero. Yes you hurt me. Yes I question every now and then if you will stay. But you won that trust back when you were willing to see if I was pregnant. When you stayed with me while I was sick. Helping me take care of Tany. I just want to know one thing. Would you make that promise again?" He was shocked. He knew not to say the words. Though in his mind he had.

"I will say this. I will do my best never to intentionally hurt you. I will try to not leave your side. I would not make the same exact promise. But a similar one. I Heero Yuy promise to try my hardest to never leave you. Also to make sure that I do not hurt you again. If I do I will let your brother kill me. On this you have my word." He said and she was shocked. She could speak or breathe for that matter.

"I…I don't know what to say. Heero your serious. You would willingly die if…" He nodded and kissed her. He reach in his pocket. He always carried the ring with him when she was near. He needed to ask her. He had made his mind up long ago on this.

"I thought of no one else when I was away. In wing when it showed images I didn't see myself killing Relena. I was killing you. When near her I saw you. I cannot think of another. I want you Stacie Chang in my life for ever. To be my mate and My wife." He pulled the box to the front of him and got on one knee. He knew it was fast for not long ago they were separated, but he was certain that he wanted no other. "Will you marry me?" She went wide eyed. He opened the box. Inside the small black velvet box was a ring. She recognized it.

The ring had a gold band with a single platinum strip around it. The crimson ruby sat on top in the shape of a wing around an onyx heart. The heart had her initials on it. She gasped. It was the same ring her mother had. The ring was given to her mom by her father as a birthday present. It was to be used as their daughter's engagement ring. Wufei received a similar ring except the heart was emerald. She cried the ring was a prized possession.

"Where did you…?" She stopped when Wufei entered.

"Where did you find that Heero?" Heero looked down.

"During Training the your trainer found out I loved your sister and had decided that I wished to marry her. He I believe was given by you the possessions your parents wanted you to have. He read in the will that the ring your mother was given was to be Stacie's engagement ring. He told me to use it. Getting me a new box to use. I kept it with me ever since. Even when I was 'with' Relena. I hid it from the girl. Since Relena had a tendency to look through my stuff. I kept it in Wing. She was never in there." Stacie had a look of deep thought and smiled.

"Yes." She said making everyone turn. She had made it quiet Heero had almost not heard it.

"You will?" He asked to be sure.

"Yes I will." She said and leapt into his waiting arms. Kissing the Japanese Pilot she held him and he her. Placing the recently sized ring on her right hand. It signified intent not marriage. (Correct if wrong all you married people.) She walked out and Tany jumped in her arms. She smiled.

**Tenko**

She was glade the two lovers were finally at another appoint in which they were able to make this a bit closer to what they wanted. They had adopted a little girl. Now they are engaged to be married. Tenko was pregnant and Wufei had the damn fox. She watched her friends pair off. Only one person left that was alone. Her stupid twin brother was left and she had a feeling she knew for him who it would be.

She stood watching as the growing family sat on the couch. Heero was having practice for what was to come. She knew soon Heero would give the one he loved a child. One of their own that they made in love.

Duo wrapped his arms around her from behind. He had his plan. He was waiting for their next mission together. He had one made for her gundam. A giant version of the one in his pocket. He truly loved the girl in his arms. Plus the small life with in her womb. The child was his. They had created a child in the their union. Shinigami and Shininagami parents finally. He smiled. He knew she was thinking of it as well.

"I can't wait Du-chan. I can't wait till the child is born." He had to agree.

"I am excited to. I can't wait to see what we have created." He said and kissed her cheek. Smiling at the idea of the little one in his Ten-chan.

She leaned on him and looked at the couples. They all were happy. For the girl they wanted to finally be happy was. She was to be married and they could relax. They had ordered out for dinner. It was going to be delivered and no one had to cook. Tenko took her seat in one of the couches. Duo behind her became a pillow.

**Wufei**

He sat on Zechs lap. He watched as his sister and her "daughter" talked. Heero with his arm around both girls. He didn't even touch his laptop that night. He had a more important thing to attend to. His fiancée and their daughter. Wufei himself was now calmer. His sister taken care of. He knew Heero would protect her.

His new issue was the sex crazed fox that was serving as a chair. For several nights now they hadn't gotten much sleep. The golden haired mobile suit pilot wanted to fuck all night. Zechs switched several times in the night who was entered. But most the time Wufei was the bitch. But he knew they were taking a risk. He knew the male had to be close to his "time". Of course he speaks of when Zechs goes into heat. He was told that Youko's no matter the gender can conceive. Especially when they are in heat. They become more crazed about mating when they are close.

He was worried. He and Zechs needed to talk. Zechs knew that they did but every time they started to they ended up in bed. He knew it was dangerous. But the best thing to do was tie the guy down and then talk. He knew sitting in the guys lap was not helping either.

"Mate I realize we have to talk. But you might not want to move. I am not in the mood to show everyone what I need right now. Especially with the child present." Said the golden haired fox. Wufei froze after realizing what his lover was talking about. He felt the mans need on his ass.

"You are close aren't you?" He said quietly.

"Yes and I wouldn't mind the consequences either. I would love to bare kits for you. But we can wait till your ready for them I suggest though you let me be dominate during that time. Not matter how much yo…" He was silenced. Wufei grabbed his hand and walked off.

"Bastard I know even now you could carry. I have entered you several times. Damn it I can guess you don't even know if you have." The fox smiled evilly.

"Actually all of my kind know when they do because the urges to bed the chosen mate stops. Especially if the chosen is the one. I have yet to stop wanting to have you. Or have you inside of me." Said the fox resisting the need to pin the boy.

"So you mean you would stop begging for sex every second of the day." Receiving a nod. Wufei thought. He remembered that but it said that it was not always the case. Sometimes it is because the beast is bored and wants another. Or it is taking to long to conceive.

"I have heard of those times and that never happens when the beast claims a mate. My beast begs for one of two people. You or Tenko but you and I have mated. So it is you that will make me have my kits. As for why I have yet to conceive is because I pull you out of me when you cum. I want to be sure you want the little ones." He said and Wufei was shocked.

"Wo Ai Ni." He said and left. Not realizing Stacie had walked by and smiled. She understood him she knew the fox might but most likely not. She walked to her room and closed the door. She would talk to him later.

"Wufei I love you too." He said surprising the pilot.

"I can guarantee you would understand if it was in dragon." The fox laughed but then nodded.

"No but there are two here that would and a third I am friends with. I could find out." Wufei simply laughed.

"I would teach you but am not allowed. It is hard for others to understand if they aren't dragons." He said and then teased the fox.

"I guess you will always have to get answer from other's when I speak in my native tongue." He said and left the room calling to his sister. She walked out of her room and looked to him.

"What Fei-chan?" She asked and he smiled inwardly.

"Come on me and you are going out to the store remember?" He said and she brightened up.

"Taking your bike right?" She asked. He knew she loved riding the motorcycle. He never ever let her drive it. But he would let her ride with him.

"Of course. Get your purse and let's go." She ran inside her room grabbed her purse and followed. A huge smile on her face. He knew she could handle his driving. Hell she drove more insane then he did. He got to there store a minute later. She bought what was needed and then they went home. She went tot the kitchen and put away the groceries.

"Wufei why was she so happy about riding the bike?" Asked Duo confused.

"She has always loved riding a bike with me. I don't know why. I know this she is obsessed with motorcycles. Always has been. Our dad used to have one. He took me and her on it all the time in the summer. He would drive us everywhere in it. I think that is why she loves them. It reminds her that she grew up to fast. She could never experience a childhood. She wants to be a kid again." He said and the group nodded.

He saw Zechs was still in their room. Probably hiding so his "need" was not noticed. But Wufei was not in the mood to be with him right now. He had brought up a part of his past that was hard for him to coup with. His parents. Between his Wife and parents he never really mourned. He held it all back for his sister._ She was young and needed to. I had to be strong for her. I still have to be. My baby sister still needs me to be there._ He thought and sighed. Always when on bike rides she let it slip. Some part had yet to let go.

He sighed while out side he heard the braided pilot come outside and knew he was next to him. Though he and the American fought they were friends. He knew his sister saw the other's except Heero as family. Duo stood there next to him silent. Finally breaking the silence.

"What's wrong you never leave abruptly like that?" He said and Wufei knew it was right to answer.

"I opened a wound that never really got the chance to heal properly. When our parents died I let Stacie mourn and me be the shoulder. After my wife died I did it again. I was never able to truly mourn for either. I played the strong brother for her. I always have. I protect her so much because she is the only blood relative left for me. When we ride on my bike she slips unknowingly. She calls me dad. I never say anything. I can't I am not our father." He said and Duo laughed.

"Man you need to take the time to mourn for one. Or you will become the emotional wreck your sister was. Also you can say something Heero knows this he has told me before. She slipped once with him. Tell her the truth. She may cry but that would get her a step closer to finally let go." He said and Wufei nodded.

"I know but the thing is if she does. That means no…" Duo shook his head a had an idea.

"I think the only true closure either of you will get is to get some help from me and Tenko. As gods of death we can help with this." He said with a smirk.

**Heero**

He heard Stacie working on her computer but listening to music. It was a song she used to listen to. He missed it. It was an old song from the 20th century. He knew she loved it. It fit there relationship. He was the man she woman.

_(I do swear that I will always be there. I'd give any-_

_thing and everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, Happiness and_

_Sorrow, for better, for worse, I will love you_

_With every beat of my heart)_

He smiled he knew it was going to make an appearance the night they got married. She would make it for the dance between them. He wouldn't mind it fit the moment they met. The fateful day she looked into his range. The day he asked her out. From every moment they shared.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is_

_Where I belong_

_From this moment on_

He watched as she worked and sang along. He smiled at her from behind. Knowing she didn't know he was there. He could always sneak up on her.

_From this moment I have been Blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

She was crying. Remembering the same things he did. She was happy with him. But she would do it all over again. If he was happy with another she would step aside.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you,_

_Can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of You_

He Closed his eyes thinking to himself. _You gave me your heart long ago and never took it back. I gave you mine and took it away. Never again will this happen. I love you Stacie._ He thought with closed eyes.

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

She was trying not to think of her pain. She knew it wouldn't work. She loved him the entire time. She had always and would always. No matter what.

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayer's_

_From up Above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

She finished typing and just waited out the song realizing her love was watching. She walked to him he held her hand.

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

He placed a kiss on her head

"Aishitaru." He whispered to her and she closed her eyes.

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

"Aishitaru Heero. I have always and will always love you." She said this was something they started long ago. He would say the words in Japanese so the other soldiers never heard it. That was for protection.

"I know. I am yours now." He said and she placed her head on the crook of his neck. Little Tany was with the others. They stood there when Duo came over seeing the couple he went to leave but was stopped.

"What is it Duo?" said the girl. He turned.

"What would you say if I told you that you could talk with your dead family members one more time?" She went wide-eyed and looked over at him.

"Duo…I…I would thank you so much. But why?" She asked him.

"So you could finally get the closure you need. I am willing to let you see all three people one last time. To get to say good bye and so that chapter will finally close. You can let go and Wufei can mourn." She nodded and let a single tear down.

"When?" She asked and Heero held her waist.

"When are you ready?" said Tenko Stacie looked over and nodded.

"When ever you guys and big brother is." She said She kissed her Heero.

"Lets get this over with then meet us in the hanger in about ten minutes.

_There you have it. See you next chappie._


	17. Chapter 17

_Here we go again._

**Chapter Seventeen**

Stacie walked to the Hanger and was nervous. She was happy she could see her parents again but the idea they would see her with a fiancée now was nerve racking. Heero was coming with her and she was glade he could provide her the comfort to confront this demon. She was constantly haunted by what had happened those days.

As they headed to the hanger Heero grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled. She walked closer to him. Stacie knew that he was trying to calm her even a little. Something about this made her nervous. Not quite having figured it was not helping. Her mind sad nothing was wrong just talking to the dead.

Heero pulled her close and held her. Sensing her inner turmoil. He knew neither really mourned for the deaths in their family. Wufei was the least. Stacie may have cried but that was not truly mourning for the loss. Now they could once they were done. Holding her she tensed from the sudden embrace.

"Heero?" She asked and he just tightened the embrace.

"Stacie you need to relax. You will only get sick." He said and she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I appreciate you helping me. I love you." She said and kissed the Japanese teen. He tightened his hold even more. After pulling back they continued on.

After a couple seconds they were there and looked to Wufei then the other two. Tenko smiled at Stacie seeing her inner trouble. She turned to Duo and nodded. Stacie was still a little nervous.

"Wufei Stacie this will be your time to find the closure you look for. To finally let go of what still torments and haunts you to this day." Said Tenko. She saw Heero holding the one he loved. Wufei in Zech's arms. Both nodded and waited. The two gods began to chant. Both all in the room felt the unearthly magic.

Moments later after the aura three outlines form. Stacie looked shocked. The outlines filled in to reveal the three people that were stolen from her. Her mother father and big sister in law.

"Mom Dad sis." She whispered with unshed tears in her eyes. She refused to let them fall. Heero sensing the tears held her closer. Catching the eyes of the for mentioned spirits.

"Stacie who is this holding you?" Said her father. She blushed and giggled.

"Mother Father Nataku this is my fiancée Heero Yuy." She said and the women got happy looks her father was curious.

"Congrats baby sis. Now no letting him push you around." Said Nataku. Stacie laughed.

"Of course not. But only problem. He can control my dragon." Nataku was shocked.

"No…way…" Heero nodded. Calling forth his secret his wings spread wide and the light catching the white feathers causing them to shine.

"I am a angel so I can. But that doesn't mean anything. I will not take advantage of this. I love her." Stacie turned. She was shocked. He normally never said it in front of Wufei. She looked to her brother seeing the internal struggle she looked away. She knew it was going to happen someone would get hurt. Heero and Wufei would fight over her again. Wufei to protect her from harm. Heero so he could be with the girl.

The three saw this. Watching as the girl didn't say anything and hid her pain. Shoving it from view. But the man she loved noticed and squeezed her hand.

"CHANG WUFEI!" Yelled the adult female spirit. Wufei was shocked his full name was only ever yelled when he was in trouble. Especially out of the two spirits.

"Yes mother." He said and looked to her.

"I may be dead but I am anything but blind. You realize what you are doing don't you. I realize you wish to protect her. But she clearly loves him and him her. I can see it. Your father can even Nataku. You don't seem to." Wufei sighed.

"He has every right to question me. I was with before and left. After promising not to. But I don't think I would pay attention to what she wanted as an engagement ring if I didn't wish her happy. I wouldn't have tried to stop her from committing suicide if I didn't love. Her or care. I will not justify what I did. I realize it was wrong. This though is so you two can let go of the past. Let go of the three of them. I am here for her. She wanted me to come so I did." Heero said. He looked at the girl in his arms. Her hand in fists. He knew she was fighting the tears. She had been this entire time.

"Stacie." Came Nataku's voice. "You want to cry don't you." All they got was a nod. Her mother saw this the girl's hands trembling. She was fighting herself.

"Please Stacie tell us what's wrong." Stacie let one tear fall.

"I have lost enough. But it looks like my own brother wishes for me to lose one more thing. The one I would…"She reached for the ring but was stopped. She had the tears running down her face. Nataku had stopped her.

"What will you do when you take it off?" She asked.

"Finish this war then I don't know. Probably disappear somewhere I can be alone. The way fate wishes." She said fighting to take the ring of. Her heart shattering. _Or die fighting. That way I won't have to face Heero when he finds me._ She thought hiding her face. Wufei knew the unspoken words. He also knew those were more then likely true.

"Son why have you broken her so?" Asked his father. Wufei was shocked at his sister's reactions. Then thought back. She felt she was cursed with loosing all those she loved.

"I didn't mean to. I don't trust the one she loves. He has already hurt her. I don't wish that to happen again. You didn't see her when he did that." He said. _I didn't even recognize her. She was broken. Dieing from the inside out._ He thought.

"On the Contrary Wufei we did. She was in worse emotional pain then this. Because like normal she forced it all into the back. Making her appear fine so no one could get close and know she was hurting. All because she wished that her brother would stop being over protective. Also so no one could hurt her. But it failed because the one hurting her was herself. Then now you are." Said Nataku. She looked to him. "Also neither of you have let go of us. Look we are fine. Happy and only want you to be. I see you and your Oz soldier are fine. No problems. But you can't let her be happy. She is putting her hatred of Oz to the side so you can be happy. Don't you owe her the same?" That moment the heard the ring drop and the sound of the door. Stacie was running. Heero bent down grabbed the ring and sighed.

"She won't accept it unless he does it willingly. She knows he never will because he hates me for what I did." He turned and left or at least tired.

"Heero I just can't. You tore her apart she was always depressed. Even when Trowa was with her she was dieing. What do you expect. Me to forget it all. I can't I had never seen her that broken even after some children took her favorite toy. I am trying to be the big brother again." Heero snapped.

"Then you best think again. You protect her from the rest the world but you. She is going to try again and you know it. She won't stop this time. She will do anything to succeed. Even the self destruct. She will be desperate. Think on what you have caused." Heero said tossing the ring to The Chinese pilot.

The spirits left realizing that it was over the two had finally moved on but on problem was left the young female girl that had left. Heartbroken and trying to hide it. Wufei looked to the ring. On the inside was a phrase that caught his attention.

_I've always loved you even when apart_

Wufei was shocked he ran to Heero's room. After getting permission. He knew what the pilot was looking for. Heero somehow knew that Wufei would want his personal Journal. He watched from the door and saw the protective brother read the journal. He told Him the days to read. Because they would help the most.

_July 24th A.C.193_

_I met the most amazing girl today. Her name is Stacie Chang and we are both part of the Operation Meteor. I wonder if she is the new pilot. Anyway me and her are the same in skills. I would love to get to know her. I wonder if one day me and her will be dating. I would love that._

_September 21st A.C. 193_

_I can't stop thinking about Stacie. I know I love her. I asked her out the other day. She said yes. We have kissed for the first time in a real relationship. I would give anything for her. But I will wait to ask her. I knew it then and now. I want to marry Stacie Chang. I will find a ring later. Right now I will wait._

_September 25 A.C. 193_

_Just yesterday we made love. I will ask her to be my bride in two months. Then I can have her forever. She told me of the ring she wants I can get it customized. I make her the happiest bride in the universe. I wish her happy. I will take my life if I hurt her._

_September 25 A.C. 195_

_I have yet to ask because I can't get the ring. In two weeks is operation meteor. I can't believe that I had to ask one of the scientist for the look alike. He had her mother's ring. Now to get it made when I return I can ask. I love her._

_November 21 A.C. 195_

_I found someone interesting on earth I broke up with Stacie for the girl I now sleep with. Relena is nothing special. I still love Stacie though. I will be ending it with Relena soon. I don't love this girl. I am sorry Stacie. I will disappear after this war. Then you can find a better man._

_December 10 A.C. 195_

_I am now happily in Stacie's arms I couldn't be happier. I even showed her how much I loved her. We made love again. We used to do that a lot. Her brother still doesn't trust me. I know she still doubt's me. This time I ask her. I love the girl. I will leave her should she ask. I will do what ever makes her happiest. Even if that means turning my gun to myself. I would willingly die if she asked._

Wufei was shocked at the last one. Heero was threatening everyone. Here he was willing to…Wufei realized then the mistake he made. He noticed that his sister had taken all her things to a different room. He knew Heero was there. He knew the boy was dieing in his heart. His one love was going to die.

"I guess sometimes you need to have something like this happen to wake up. I am sorry Heero. I will have problems trusting you but…" Stacie stood there. She was packed and ready to leave.

"Don't say what you don't mean Wufei. I know you can never trust anyone with me." She said Kissing Heero one last time. "Don't bother looking for me. This is a solo mission. Good Bye." She said and walked out. But Heero waited for her to come back.

"She has no mission. But because I knew she would do this I made certain she can't leave." They heard Stacie come back.

"Heero why?" She asked and Heero looked down.

"Because we are all going to get this solved. I lost you once due to my foolishness. I will not let you go without a fight. I want you truly happy. Even…if that means…you are with another." He said. The last part hesitantly. "We have been through hell now please give me this." This was not like the man she knew. He was begging. Heero never begged. He never was desperate. She nodded.

"Look Stacie I may never forgive him much like you may never forgive Oz. But I need to give you something for baring with my choice. I am not say this because I was talking to mom. I say this as my self." She tried to find the lie. There was truth lacing his aura. "I apologize for all I have caused. You can be with him." He said and He gave her the ring back. She was confused.

"I don't…I mean you…" Shocked and confused the girl looked to the boy's. Heero spoke.

"I have one question?" She nodded. "I love you and want you happy. Would you be willing to be mine? Would you forget everything that happened between us and be with me?" He asked and she smiled.

"Heero you know I would. I want to. But I also want my whole family to be happy w…" Wufei cut in.

"Sis this time I am not going to stop you. You sacrificed your pride for me something Nataku said never to do. You gave in so I could move on. You let me win. I can do that for you." He said and she just sighed. Standing and walking out of the room. She looked back in. A silent I will think about it was said and she left.

"Wufei I may have lost her because of you. I know that I will never love another. So if I do don't expect me to be the same." He said and left. His heart racing and his mind playing games. _If I lose her I will die._

Wufei watched knowing this was a bad thing. His sister was distant. Heero was sad plus he may have ruined the lives of two. Both may not make it. He sighed. What could he do? He wanted her safe but happy. That was a double edged sword. He was happy with his life. But his sister was a different story.

Heero was trying to work. Quatre had noticed it more forced and had confronted him. He couldn't help but feel like he was waiting for the kill. His mind wouldn't stop part of him said it was over the other said there was a chance.

**Three days later**

Stacie was in her new usual spot. That would be next to the window. Away from everyone. She still was thinking. She loved Heero she knew that but her brother didn't trust him. She was lost Tenko had told her to just be with Heero but that wasn't helping. She felt the wait. Heero was slowly becoming cold again.

_I might as well just leave. Tell him sorry but I can't my heart won't let me. I could die and leave an apology. I want my Heero though._ Her thoughts keeping that same pattern. That's when she gave up. She knew in her heart this was the right choice. Hopefully she wasn't to late.

"Heero can I talk to you alone?" He nodded and followed. "I apologize for taking so long. I can and will take you back if you will have me. I am tired of waiting for everyone to be happy with my decision." She said and waited.

"I will have no one else." He said and kissed her. "Aishitaru Stacie. My crimson dragon." He said and she leaned on him. She put the ring back on.

_There you have it. Sad chappie. Later._


	18. Chapter 18

_This chapter will concentrate mostly on Duo and Tenko. Lemon._

**Chapter Fifteen**

Duo was smiling seeing the group had found their partners in life. Wufei had Zechs this was a shock that faded quickly. Heero and Stacie finally were going to be with each other. Quatre and Trowa were together. He had his lovely Tenko. She had no idea of his plans. The rings for her and her Gundam were done and on the next mission he would pop the question. She would be furious but hopefully not so much to say no.

They would be on the mission in the morning and then he would ask. If all went well the girl currently in his arms would be his. He had a smile on his face. But no one questioned him because he usually did. Duo was certain the girl would. Tenko and him were also going to be parents. He was so happy.

"What you thinking about?" Asked his lover.

"The baby you carry and our future." He said and kissed her. She kissed back. He knew she would be shocked. They had now shared the same room much like Heero and Stacie. They had made one of the spare rooms as a nursery and were waiting for the baby.

**Morning**

They woke early and headed to the hanger it was Heero Duo Tenko and Stacie. Duo grabbed the Ring and had it in his pocket. The ring for the gundam was on Deathscythe's Scythe. He smirked no one would guess. He made it specially so it was easy to hide.

As they approached the base they got into a fight. He laughed at this. This would be perfect. He was at easy but still a little nervous. Duo destroyed the one attacking him and three others. After that he detached the ring from the Scythe. Walking to Vampire he had Deathscythe Hell on one knee.

"Duo what are you…?"

"Tenko I know this is a very odd time to ask. I couldn't think of a better time to ask. I love you and hope to be with you for our eternity. Tenko will do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked and had his gundam present a pure gold ring that was for the gundam.

"I…Yes." She laughed. Heero smiled and looked to Shadow Queen. The cloaked gundam was standing and watching. He knew she was smiling. His heart raced.

"I do have one for you but it is hard to give it to you now." Said the death god and then he was confused.

"Duo WHAT WERE YOU THINKING IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE YOU ARE INSANE! WE COULD HAVE DIED!" She yelled and he shook his head.

"I know but I thought it better now. Let's finish the mission then head home." He said and they headed out. They destroyed a base and then took out the leader of said base.

After the mission which was a success they all came to the safe house. Duo having given the ring to Tenko was now the happiest man alive. Correction God alive. He had his fiancée and nothing would change that. The ring was amazing white gold with a black dragon's head and red eyes the eyes had her symbol as the goddess of death. The eyes rubies of the finest around.

"Well what happened to make you so happy?" asked the blonde angel on the couch. Quatre had seen Duo walk in. That was when he noticed a ring on the hand of Tenko.

"Nothing just becoming engaged. I asked Tenko to marry me." Quatre hugged his friend and the one he asked. Stacie smiled wearing her ring again. She smiled at her friend and then giggled.

"A little awkward though. He got one made for Vampire. Then asked over the com. But then again Duo is a little awkward." Said Stacie and they all laughed. Duo holding Tenko as she sat on his lap. He was glade to have her. She was glade to be with him.

She sat on his lap as he looked at the others light conversation was made and they spoke of the wedding. Tomorrow they head to space and end the war.

**Five month's Later**

The war was over Christmas was the end finally. It is now January and Duo was seeing the signs in his fiancée. Heero and Stacie would have their wedding this month. Actually in a week. Duo planned to wait till his child was born. He looked at his fiancée. Hilde and he owned a shop Tenko managed the books while he and Hilde worked on cars and such.

"Tenko we might need some more oil." He said and the woman sighed.

"Duo you go through it like water. You need to budget it. You end up owing more then you can afford." Duo nodded.

"Yeah but me and Hilde seem to us different amounts. She uses more." Tenko was concerned about the girl he worked with. The girl flirted with him all the time. Tenko caught her trying to kiss Duo. She cut in but received a glare.

"Well I will…" Hilde came in a glared at the pregnant girl. The girl was going to try and win the braided teens heart.

"Duo please tell me you and the blimp aren't together." Tenko growled.

"Actually Hilde. Me and Tenko are engaged. After OUR child is born I will be marrying her." He said and Hilde saw this. Duo kissed Tenko and walked off. She glared and attacked. But then heard a click.

"Don't even think it Hilde. I love my fiancée and you will not attack her. She means the world to me." Duo said and walked over to his bride. Placing a hand around her waist. He glared at the woman. Hilde left after that. She quit and left. Duo shook his head.

Duo watched his friend leave but grateful Tenko was okay. He would never forgive Hilde if his love was hurt. He looked to his girl kissed her and walked back in. He would need help with his business considering Tenko was still pregnant.

**Heero**

He watched as his loving bride played with their adopted daughter. She got a desk job at Quatre's office. He smiled they made enough money for the three of them plus some. He couldn't wait till they started their own family. He planned to some day give her a child.

"Stacie Tany time to eat." The two girls walked inside and washed up. He smiled. She had the day off. He was a preventer. She was thinking of joining.

After they ate Dinner and Tany was in bed they stayed up and watched T.V. She smiled and leaned on him. He held her. He had long since learned in times like these work was not to be looked at. He kissed her head. She was not very tired even after the little one wore her out.

"I miss doing this." She said and he nodded.

"Hn." Was all she got. She was cuddling him. His hand draped around her shoulder and running up and down her side. She loved this. He was reading a book. She shifted this caught his attention cause now his hand was lower. Running up and down her thigh. He didn't mind.

She was slowly becoming aroused. She turned her head and kissed him on the lips. He deepened it. Laying the book on the table. He deepened the kiss. Running his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and his tongue plunged into her mouth. Mimicking the actions of his member soon.

She moaned into the kiss. He ground his cover member against her. She gasped. She knew every soon that she would be at his mercy. _Does he even know what mercy is?_ That was her last coherent thought. She felt one hand on her leg the other on her chest.

"Heero…" she breathed and he kissed her neck. His left hand traveled to her stomach and under her shirt. Lifting it up he massaged her breast through her bra and then removed the shirt. He then went back to torturing her neck. She groaned at the loving torture.

She removed his shirt and then ran her hands down his upper body. Feeling every muscle flew and contract at her touch. He moaned against her neck. He was grinding harder against her core. She knew soon the torture would stop and he would be with in her body.

"Please…" She asked and that was the last straw. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Once there cloths were thrown off. He positioned himself and slammed in. She gasped at the intrusion. He stopped once completely in. She was against the wall. She nodded for him to continue.

He pulled out to the very tip and pushed in slowly. He wanted the pleasure to last. He heard her moan every so often at his slow thrust into her. She shoved her hips to met his as he made love to her. He was the cause of pleasure for her. His own moans drawing her pleasure to the peak.

"Faster…Harder…HEERO!" She called and he complied. He pulled out and slammed in. picking up the pace to a bruising one. He pound her knowing she enjoyed the pleasure she caused with her tightness. He felt the contract of her walls. Hitting the sweet spot in her she cried his name.

With in moments they came but he was far from done. All that night he brought her to the peak. He knew the chances were high she carried now. He wouldn't mind though. She was all he wanted. In a week he would have her take a pregnancy test.

**Morning**

Tany had started school and was currently getting ready. Stacie was cooking Pancakes Eggs and Sausage for breakfast. Wearing a bathrobe. Heero came up behind her holding her. She had the coffee made and breakfast was almost done. The mornings were hectic even when there was no war.

"Mom I can't find my notebook." Stacie smiled.

"I believe you father put it in your room next to your computer." She said and laughed. Before the war ended they had legally adopted Tany. The agency was worried that they were teens and not married. But once they explained they were engaged and could raise her. They said they would need jobs and a house. They currently lived in a five bedroom house in L2 and had at least two bank accounts each. Two savings a shared checking. Quatre paid her thirteen dollars an hour.

"Found it!" Heero shook his head. Stacie served breakfast and sat with the family.

"Stacie do you go in today?" She shook her head.

"Quatre called earlier and said I wouldn't be needed. I sent my resume to Une and she said that if I wanted the job I could have it." He smiled if she decided to take the job they would have the same hours and weekends. He stood and cleaned off the table.

"Well you should then we all could spend more time together plus. You would need to worry about losing your job when Quatre signs up." He said and then threw on his preventers jacket. "I will take Tany to school." He said and called to their daughter. Tany gained Heero's last name because in time Stacie and Heero would be husband and wife.

She sighed and agreed. She would take the job. The pay was better plus she would have the same hours and weekends as the rest of the family. She stood and went to shower. She had company coming over and was going to need to relax. Duo and Tenko were due to come over and visit. Trowa and Quatre as well. But someone unexpected would be with the group.

This some one was Tenko's twin. Kento was coming over to see her. Since Trieze died he was free from the need to fit her though she would attack him. He understood. She felt he was still a threat to her. Now he would prove it.

Stacie after the shower dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red shirt. The shirt was a peasant top that had black flames on it. She tied her black hair half up and the rest down. Her shoes were black and blue tennis shoes. She cleaned a bit and vacuumed. The usual chores. When the door bell rang.

Opening the door to show Tenko Duo and Kento. A glare to the third member of the party she let two in and went to shut the door when Tenko spoke.

"Please let him in. He is not longer part of Oz. Plus he is not going to harm you." She let him in and motioned for the couch. She walked to the kitchen and fixed lunch. After about an hour Tany came home and shortly after her was Heero. Trowa and Quatre were at around six.

"So what has the Yuy's been up to" said Duo. Stacie laughed and smiled.

"Nothing really working and raising our Daughter. Also planning the wedding." Heero smiled and spoke.

"Plus working on adding to the family." He said and held her. He was actually joining the conversation. Wufei and Zechs were there with there son. The blonde haired black eyed Youko was adorable. Stacie loved her nephew.

"So how is the little guy." Zechs smiled and held his son.

"Doing well. He had his first cold last week." Said Wufei he knew of his sister's fondness of his son. She loved the kit as Zechs put it.

"Well we are due in August but I am also certain it will be sooner being a goddess." She said and Duo nodded. She felt the kick of her child and placed a hand on her stomach. Stacie looked over in longing and sighed. She and Heero had been trying off and on.

**Week later**

Stacie waited for the results of the test. She bought it from the store. She wanted a child to be growing inside her awaiting womb. She sighed leaning against the door. She couldn't count how many times she had the test say negative. The ding alerted her and she looked at it. There clearly was a plus sign. She was pregnant.

She was cheerfully doing her chores. She had switched but didn't start till the next week and was at home all day. She now had a surprise for her love. She was going to have their first child. Well first blood child. She had the living room cleaned and was cooking dinner.

Heero walked through the door to be greeted by his daughter and soon-to-be wife. He saw the gleam in her eyes and that meant he had good news on its way. He couldn't wait especially if it was about them and a baby. She was getting married the next day.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked and she giggled.

"We're having a baby. I am pregnant." He went wide-eyed. Then kissed her with passion. He was afraid they were not fertile enough to conceive and now she carried.

"I can't believe it." He said with joy in his voice. He then heard their daughter come down stairs having heard. She hugged her mom and the Family celebrated it that night.

**Morning**

Stacie was rushed out of the house to the breakfast. All the guests were there and waiting. She had a bounce in her step. She laughed so hard at the irony. Tenko showing and happy about it.

"Well we are glade you all could make it. I believe we have an announcement though for you all. No the wedding is not cancelled. Me and Heero are finally expecting a baby. I found out yesterday." Everyone cheered. "Now without further ado let's eat." She said and they all went to eat. Duo and Tenko as well as the rest congratulated them.

After breakfast was done the people went about the rest of the morning preparing for the wedding. Stacie went and got her makeup and hair done. Her black hair was tied up half in a complex bun on the top of her head. With White flowers as the tie. She wore a tiara as well. The rest was down and curled lightly.

Her make up was light and mostly purple to bring out her eyes. She wore light blush and reddish pink lipstick. She looked amazing. Now for the dress. Her dress was a beautiful white dress. The sleeves flowed down to the floor and was similar to the gown of a enchantress or Sorceress. Their was white flower patterns on it.

"You look gorgeous girl." Said Tenko Noin and Une nodded.

"Thanks I don't think I could have made it this far with out you all." They smiled and lead her to the start. Her brother was handing her off to Heero. She had a single tear running down her face.

"What's wrong sis?" He asked and she smiled.

"I was thinking I wanted mom and dad here. I miss them. I have gotten over it. I still wish they were here." He nodded. He knew this would happen. Her dream was to be handed off by their father. But he would pass her off. She missed them terribly. He smiled and spoke.

"He is but just not physically." She smiled and thanked him. The surprise was when they got to the door to the main hall of the church. Their Father stood there in physical form. She was shocked.

"Didn't think I would show for my daughter's wedding huh?" She laughed and hugged him.

"Dad." Her father led her down the aisle and to her fiancée.

After the ceremony They had the reception at the preventers base and they celebrated the married couple. Stacie got her father daughter dance and she was able to finally say her good bye. She was also able to see Nataku. She made the same joke as her father.

All would be fine till Christmas. When the new member to the Yuy family would be added.

_See you guys next chappie._


	19. Chapter 19

_Here we go._

**Chapter Nineteen**

Heero was in the waiting room pacing his wife carried there unborn daughter to term. He was nervous for his first child was on the way. He was mostly nervous if he would be a good father. Seriously he had fathered Tanny for a while but the girl was a tween. He sighed and noticed the guys with him. Trowa leaning on Quatre and Wufei with Zechs and their son. He was happy for them but right now his love was important. Tanny was doing homework with her head phones on and Trowa would help since Heero was frantically trying to calm down about the fact of his child and wife.

Hours later Sally and the other doctors came out and approached him and he visibly relaxed and ran into the room. He had a smile which meant Stacie was okay. The run was to see his wife and child. They all were happy. Wufei stood and walked to the room. He was stopped but informed them that he was the girl's brother and that he could see her receiving the okay from Heero Wufei walked into see his little sister and her new born daughter.

"What shall we name her Stacie?" asked Heero holding his daughter and smiling to her. Stacie looked deep in thought and smiled tiredly from the effort.

"I want her to be named Angel. For she is our little Angel." She said and Heero agreed. The baby girl was his little girl. He was already attached and knew this girl was to be his daughter no matter what and he would do anything to keep her happy. Just like the mother. Kissing both he handed the nurse his daughter and the girl was taken to the nursery. Where Heero lead them to see his daughter.

"Duo, Quatre, and Trowa I would like to introduce Angel Yuy my new Daughter. Tanny this is your baby sister." He said he had made sure the girl was their before pointing her out but something was off. The girl was too quiet. He looked even Tanny noticed and Heero pulled his gun and walked in. The attending nurse saw this and watched as the man walked to his daughter's bed and checked it and found a toy baby doll. He made something like a growl and ran.

"Trowa tell Stacie I am off hunting some took our daughter I need to find that someone." He said and was off and for now he would not be heard from. But apparently Trowa was still in shock and Heero had not noticed that Wufei was there and was just as upset he told his sis and had Duo go with Heero. (Insert Endless Waltz) As he entered the building he notices Relena was on the ground with his daughter in her arms. He glared at both Relena and Marymaya and pulled his gun. Then shot a dirty look at the man behind it all. He shot Dekim and then turned to the red haired girl. The gun clicked but no bullet followed. He fell but when Relena was going to drop the baby he got up and ran for the child.

"Angel Daddy is here." He said tired and worn out. His wings came out and he collapsed. Turning his body so his daughter was on top of him. He was not going to let the child be hurt even in his sleep. Relena was shocked at what the boy had said.

"He is a father?" said the blonde. Lady Une and Noin responded.

"Yes Sally called and told us. Heero Yuy is now a proud father to a little girl. She was taken from the hospital and Heero came after her. Her name is Angel Yuy. He would do anything for that little girl and her mother." Relena knew she was not the mother and also knew who was. Stacie Chang had mothered Heero's daughter and for once in her life she was okay with the fact that Heero was with another. She saw the relief and happiness in his eyes.

The years would pass and the peace was never changed from the original peace. The Gundams had brought. The Gundams though they had never been heard from again were never destroyed. They were put on display as a reminder that they were always watching. They stood at the front back and all sides of the Preventers HQ. For all to see and remember that no matter what they were there to watch over the peace.

The girl Gundams pilots had locked the cockpits with a code so none could enter with out the code and this code would never be cracked for it was a mix of various different access passes and blood samples. For ever the peace would be protected.

_Last Chappie is short sorry Later._


	20. Chapter 20

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site,

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Dementra

Ayano-sama

Chibi-Taisho

Ithilwen Faelivirn

MadHatter'sLover

Feline-sisters21

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
